


Verbum Diaboli

by KuraiTsuky



Series: DEMONICORVM [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, General Fucked up things, Gothic, Inspired by Penny Dreadful, Kakashi is a Demon Hunter, Love sort of, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Obito is a Demon, Paranoia, Psychological Torture, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn’t know what the men chanting and bowing to the fire see when they look at the small figure that rises naked amongst the flames, he just sees another child.  It is a beautiful child, with big red eyes, skin white as milk and hair black as coal. It smiles at him, white fangs falling from his plump lips, and bids him to come closer.</p><p>Getting the attention of a demon is a double edged sword.</p><p>Now with Art!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Both the main title and the chapter title are in latin, and also will be in subsequent chapters.  
> "Verbum Diaboli" means "The Devil's Word". And "Numquam Solus" means "Never Alone"
> 
> Dedicated to my dearest, beloved and forever revered proofreader Aya, who for obvious reasons hasn’t proofread this story. I swear darling one day I’ll give you the presents you deserve, in the meantime I hope you like this one that while inexpensive is been written with all my heart.  
> Happy Birthday!
> 
> As this chapter wasn't proofread by anyone please forgive any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me if you find one so I can be fix it. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main title is latin, and also will be in subsequent chapters.  
> "Verbum Diaboli" means "The Devil's Word". 
> 
> Dedicated to my dearest, beloved and forever revered proofreader Aya, who for obvious reasons hasn’t proofread this story. I swear darling one day I’ll give you the presents you deserve, in the meantime I hope you like this one that while inexpensive is been written with all my heart.  
> Happy Birthday!
> 
> As this chapter wasn't proofread by anyone please forgive any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me if you find one so I can be fix it. Thank you!


	2. Prologue. Numquam Solus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Numquam Solus" means "Never Alone"

Prologue

Numquam Solus

 

The first time Kakashi sees it, he’s still a boy half hidden behind his father’s legs. He doesn’t know what the men chanting and bowing to the fire see when they look at the small figure that rises naked amongst the flames, he just sees another child.

It is a beautiful child, with big red eyes, skin white as milk and hair black as coal. It smiles at him, white fangs falling from his plump lips and bids him to come closer, not with words, it doesn’t speak, but Kakashi understands.

Entranced, the little five year old walks ignoring his father and the other adults who don’t understand, who can’t _hear_. He runs with his short legs until the flames lick at his body too. He doesn’t feel them. Then, a small white hand touches his face, just above his left eye and it burns. Kakashi screams, and screams, and the creature kisses him on the lips as if to calm him. It only burns worse.

There is blood on his lips as he falls from the burning platform untouched by the fire. He doesn’t notice, he doesn’t even realize when he licks it away.

He’s out cold by then.

 

Kakashi wakes up three days later with one black eye and one red. From his temple down to the middle of his cheek there is a mark, like a scar, just where its hand was. Words can be seen when he looks really close in the mirror, he doesn’t understand them. There are no more rituals, a year later his father with some of his friends are arrested and burned for heresy, Kakashi runs before they can see his eye and burn him too. He has experience the fire already, he doesn’t want to go through that ever again.

For a while, Kakashi lives on the streets, thieving and selling what parts of himself he can to survive. Then he sees it again.

Beautiful is no matter what, the first thing he thinks when his eyes find it. He is older, just about his age; he doesn’t smile this time, his bright red eyes hard. Kakashi, puts down the half rotten potato he’d been eating when he turns its back to him, and runs to catch up. He doesn’t know what he wants from the creature; he only knows he wants something. When he does catch up, it’s vanished. Kakashi looks around him trying to get a glimpse, trying to find out where he could have been. He can’t, but that night, when he’s shivering from the cold half tucked behind a pile of garbage, there is a sound of music on his ears and a warm form presses against him.

Kakashi doesn’t fight; he knows it isn’t another tramp. There is hair like silk under his fingers and burning lips against his throat. So he presses back and falls asleep with the smell of cinders in his nose.

It takes a while for Kakashi to see it again. By that time he’s managed to get out of the slums, to make something of himself despite his age thanks to the patronage of a young noble who claims to have known his father. Kakashi tries not to think of the connection and just be grateful, he doesn’t always manage. By that time, Kakashi has finaly comprehended what it truly happened, what lies beneath the beauty, in the heart of the beast. He covers his red eye with a black patch, but he cannot cover the scar, the symbol that marks him as its property. Besides, it doesn’t matter the rest of the world can’t see his eye, he can _feel_ it. Under the noble’s patronage, Kakashi completes his studies and enters College. It is there that he finds it once more.

Sitting there, in one of the front rows, with a perfect tailored black suit that emphasizes even more its pale complexion. Kakashi doesn’t listen to anything the teacher says. Despite everything he knows, everything he has promised himself, he can’t tear his eye from its figure. Then, before he can react, the bell announcing the end of the class rings and the creature walks away. Just for a second, it stops, turns to look at him over his shoulder and smiles. It is so brief Kakashi would think he has imagined it if not for the red glint that has penetrated into his soul.

He follows, just like the last time, but today he does find it. It’s leaning against the wall, no sing of anyone else. Kakashi stands there, not knowing what to do or say. It is the creature that moves first. He blinks and he’s standing in the middle of the hallway, he blinks again and he’s with his back against the wall and the lips of the creature on his own. Kakashi tastes blood but can’t keep his eyes from closing, his body from leaning. He tries to push it away but he cannot move.

The buttons of his trousers pop open and Kakashi sights part in relief, part surprised, he hadn’t realize he was hard. He idly thinks he should protest, should say no, he has found himself in this kind of situation more times than his pride allows him to remember. This time is different, this time he doesn’t want to say no.

A hand of burning fingers takes his shaft and slowly massages it as his moans are taken in by its mouth. Kakashi buckles his hips against his will still moaning, the Voice whispers to him. He has heard it before, but this time is more than just calling for his body, this time it is calling for his soul too. With a strength he didn’t know he possessed, Kakashi manages to move and take the creature by his shoulders. But instead of making move away from him, he ends up pulling him closer. He opens his mouth, like he’s drowning.

There is blood on his mouth, this time flowing like a river, running down his chin and into his clothes. Its clothes have disappeared and his are in disarray, Kakashi can feel the burn when their skin meets. He can hear his own ragged respiration, the sound of his cock moving wetly back and forth in its hand. His hips are moving faster now; Kakashi can feel his climax building, his balls drawing tight. The world turns bright red, his seed shoots out unevenly in the creatures hand and Kakashi falls boneless, only supported by the wall. It takes up his fingers covered in his semen and licks them slowly, it is then when Kakashi realizes that somewhere along the way he opened his eyes to look at those inhuman red pupils that keep staring back in hunger.

Kakashi swallows hard as the fingers appear and disappear into those plump rosy lips between flashes of fangs. The creature, that hasn’t stopped looking, chuckles and suddenly, he finds himself standing in the middle of the hallway staring at a naked wall. Some students bump against him in their hurry to get to their lessons and his trousers are perfectly buttoned up, but when he walks, he realizes there are wet.

 

There is blood on his shirt. Black blood. Kakashi notices as he changes his soiled clothing for something fresh. He doesn’t discard the shirt, let it serve as a reminder. He squeezes it in his hands, face red with anger at being toyed like that. Never again he promises. Next time he finds it, _it_ will be the prey.

Kakashi has decided. He will become a demon hunter.


	3. Praedam aut Venator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years searching, Kakashi has an encounter with Obito up close and personal.
> 
> 'Praedam aut Venator' means 'Prey and Hunter'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long, my finals came up and had to attend to them, but from now on I'll update sooner.

Kakashi arrives home after another tiring night, one black mass interrupted many corrupted disciples to be burned. Working as a demon hunter is much more difficult than he expected, but the hope of finding _it_ gives him the fuel he needs to function. It turns out he doesn’t need to look much. Kakashi is taking off his breastplate when he sees it, sitting on his bed like he owns it. He fumbles with his gear trying to reach the cross, the creature doesn’t move when he finally manages to put it out. The creature, that now wear its black hair long, gets up in a slow, feline manner and walks up to him completely unbothered by his –supposedly sacred- artifact. _It_ then takes it with a hand of long pale fingers and throws the cross away.

Kakashi swallows not understanding. It worked just fine against the others…

The creature smiles, the predator glint in his red eyes intensifies as Kakashi steps back again and again trying to evade his advance until there is no more room for him to do so, until his back is against the wall and his unprotected front at the mercy of its hands. Kakashi can do nothing to stop the kiss that follows, the taste, of ashes and forbidden things leaves him dizzy as if drunk. His eyes can’t see straight, they are trapped in the incommensurable darkness of the things _It_ promises.

He falls to his knees, not aware of the extremely compromising position he finds himself in, half expecting the visions of pleasure to run before his eyes like a mirage. This time that doesn’t happen, instead, Kakashi feels the –already familiar- burn of the creature’s hands running up and down his face, caressing that mark he so hates and taking away his eye-parch.

He finds he can barely breathe, the air is suddenly too hot, or perhaps it’s himself the one that is burning down. Kakashi is looking into its eyes, in that moment he closed his eyes without noticing, the creature knelt. It is a bit shorter, its legs must be longer than his since they reach the same height when standing, Kakashi thinks in a daze. There is something in those red eyes that makes everything around them seem like a blur. Then it leans and their lips touch. Kakashi feels like he’s melting, and he barely manages to push the other away.

 

“This is not what I want” Kakashi whispers feeling his throat dry and his lips trembling with fear and maybe some other things he’s not ready to accept.

“Oh, I know exactly what you want, even those things you lie to yourself about” His lips don’t move, like that night so long ago, but Kakashi can still hear the Voice, deep and terrible resonating inside his head “Let me show you what you truly desire”

It leans again and he finds himself unable to resist. Its lips are soft, but there is a hand in the back of his head hard like iron and a tongue in his mouth that steals his breath away. The same strong hand forces him up, Kakashi stumbles and falls against the creature, he can feel the rumble of laughter in his chest but he can hear nothing. He trails along until they are by his bed; some part of him tells him to fight but is easily dismissed.

Its clothes disappear and suddenly Kakashi is looking at the most perfect form he’s ever seen. A slender torso, defined with delicate muscles covered by perfect white skin. A fine waist and almost feminine hips that lead to pale legs seemingly endless. And there is his cock. It is most definitely a him now, and it couldn’t be anything else. His cock is thick and very long despite being half hard still. Kakashi can’t take his eyes from it, absently he licks his lips. He doesn’t see the strange shadow that passes over _His_ eyes. The creature kneels before him, for a moment he sits there stupidly wondering what’s going on, then his boot is taken away and Kakashi realizes he’s being stripped.

He reaches out to stop _Him_ but is a halfhearted intent at best and is not too hard to beat them off. The only sound in the room is his breathing, progressively louder and more ragged.  Kakashi tries to cover himself when the last piece of clothing is brushed off, again the gesture comes out weak, as if he really didn’t want to this to stop.

His mind is screaming at his body to move, to do something, but he only manages to moan when a warm ghost of breath caresses his cock. He’s hard, Kakashi notices much to his shame, and what is worse, he can’t stop his hands from gripping _His_ hair. He pulls him closer, half knelt half leaning on the bed, in an awkward embrace. Kakashi feels like he can’t breathe until their bodies are aligned, flushed together, until the only thing gracing his nose is that smell of cinders.

He feels a hand on his hair and almost feels like crying. Long, beautiful fingers make him raise his head to look right into those eyes red like glowing embers. There is a smile on that perfect face and when _His_ lips kiss him, it feels like defeat.

Kakashi is toppled onto the bed like he weights near to nothing. He’s sprawled on top of the covers like an offering though he feels more like a cheap whore. There’s a ghost breath on his groin again but before he can do anything about it, the hand that’s not back on his hair caresses his cock form root to tip, Kakashi only manages to groan.

Kakashi sees _Him_ moistening his lips through lidded eyes and he’s tempted to beg. He just manages to stop himself from falling any further. He grips the sheets almost ripping them through his fingers when that pink tongue licks a stripe down to his balls. For a moment he wonders what’s going to happen next when a pointy nose nuzzles him there, but then the tongue is circling his anus and the words simple evaporate from his mind. He groans as the tongue circles his entrance again before a set of fingers holds his cheeks apart to allow more access. His cock, hard as iron, slaps wetly against his belly as he jerks when the tongue enters him.

Kakashi spreads his legs further and pushes his ass against the wet muscle that’s making him lose his mind, his shame isn’t registering anymore. He half hears, half feels the choked chuckle as he pushes for more. He doesn’t care, he simply _needs_. Suddenly a hand leaves his ass and lands on his cock stroking him with a lazy cadence that only makes him more impatient. Skillful fingers caress his shaft up and down and then the opposite. It goes too slow, Kakashi pushes again and then tries to start moving his hips to meet _Him_ , but as he does, both the hands and the tongue stop in their ministrations and his hips get caught in an iron hold. Dazzled, Kakashi opens his eyes demanding, _He_ doesn’t say anything but there is a warning on his eyes that speaks volumes.

Licking his already dry lips, Kakashi barely manages to calm down, then, the creature takes him in hand again and starts to plunder his tongue faster, deeper until he has Kakashi panting. He has to bit his lips again not to beg.  It’s just the perfect pressure, the tongue and the fingers move at unison and soon Kakashi is spilling his seed over his own belly and chest. He screams as he cums, his eyes closed and the shine of tears on their corners, he arcs on the bed and almost nocks _Him_ out of it.

Kakashi is so lost trying to restart his brain he doesn’t see the creature getting up and stroking his own dick as he puts his legs over his thighs. He feels the burn all right though. The push rips a scream out of his throat as _His_ cock rips his body apart. The tongue hadn’t been near enough to prepare him for this. Kakashi feels the tears rolling down his cheeks and he sinks his nails on _His_ arms, scratching as hard as he can. The black blood flows over pale skin and the creature moans, _He_ pushes further in and _His_ eyes turn a darker shade of red. Kakashi trashes to no avail, it is like fire is consuming him inside out. The creature then moves him until he’s straddling _Him_. The movement only makes him hurt more, but his head is pushed against the creature’s shoulders and calming words resonate in his mind.

A finger caresses over his spine as his breathing calms. It isn’t as bad as he’s used to and a part of him wishes it would hurt all the way so he won’t feel like an accomplice later, but his twisted side only want’s more of anything, of everything this creature can give him.

 _His_ hips move then, pain radiates from that place that unites them, but as they move _His_ length touches something inside that makes him see stars and Kakashi realizes he’s hard again, harder than before this time. But there is no time for the shame to wash over him once more, the creature snaps his hip in a particular way and Kakashi feels something akin to a lightning current spreading all over his body. He chokes a moan and moves to meet _Him_.

The lingering pain only adds to the sensation as both of them move in unison. Kakashi breathes shallowly, and feels airheaded,  every time _His_ cock enters him it punches the air out of his lungs leaving him unable to do anything but groan and hold on to him. Suddenly his pushed back on the bed, _His_ cock leaving him for a moment as his legs are rearranged over _His_ shoulders. This way _His_ dick gets to go deeper, so deep Kakashi can feel their hearts beating together.He tries to get a hold of _Him_ , but only manages to grasp air. In this position he can’t even move and can only let _Him_ do as _He_ pleases. There is something alluring though in being at _His_ mercy.

They doesn’t last long in that position, apparently agreeing with him, the creature lays on top of him and caresses his sides as Kakashi struggles to breathe. The thrusts are not enough to make him cum again and every time he gets close, _He_ slows down. Desperate, Kakashi tries to get a hold of his member, but his wrists are caught above his head. _He_ seems to get the message though and his pushes become harder and faster, burning all the way and setting his prostate on fire.

But Kakashi still needs more, he’s about to plead when the creature’s lips close over his open mouth, battling his tongue and lips passionately.

He kisses _him_ back like he’s drowning.

“Obito, my name is Obito and you won’t cum until you scream it”

Kakashi tries speaking but his throat is dry as the desert. He opens his mouth nevertheless trying to force his lips to form the words and when nothing comes out those lips are covering his own again. He licks at His tongue feeling something trickle down his throat, it tastes metallic but sweet and Kakashi doesn’t have to look to know it is blood.

He should care, he really should but in that moment, Kakashi just manages to scratch his back and pull him closer. And when they separate, to yell “Obito!” over and over again. He cums then, the creature’s hand closes over his length and he doesn’t need anything else to send him over the edge.

Kakashi cums with the creature’s –Obito’s- name on his mouth. Obito then pushes two more times and his hot seed spills on Kakashi’s ass.

Kakashi closes his eyes as he recovers his breath and before he realizes, he’s already fallen asleep.

 

He wakes up with the sun on his face, for a moment he doesn’t know where he is or why he’s naked. For a moment he thinks it was all a dream, a nightmare like so many he’s had about him. But then he opens his eyes and sees the black blood on his rumpled sheets and when he moves he can feel the sting on his ass.

Kakashi only wishes he were stronger.

That way he could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address all the inaccuracies I’m sure this story has and will continue to have.  
> I’m writing it in the manner of a Victorian séance, in that they toyed with the occult but had no idea about it. And neither do I. I like demons though, so there’s that.


	4. Cave Quid Volunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito makes Kakashi's wish true. It doesn't come out as Kakashi intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update last week but life conspired to stop me from doing so. So instead here it is today. “Cave Quid Volunt” means “Be careful what you wish for”  
> Also, Explicit Content Ahead.

Kakashi breathes in the remaining scent almost tasting him again. Wishing against his will to be able to feel him once more against his body. He lies daydreaming about His hands upon his body, His lips locking with his and His cock….

Kakashi punches the pillow and wills his legs to work as he gets up, he washes, scrubs and scrubs until his pale skin is red as a lobster, but the heat on the lower part of his body doesn’t disappear and neither does the want that strains into his bones. He gets dressed and goes to the small training room next to his. Kakashi punches the bag filled with sand with rage over and over again until the sweat runs down his back and brow and his knuckles are red and swollen. Despite this, he only stops to wipe away the sweat and goes back to punching.

But even the exercise doesn’t take his mind away from that place he really doesn’t want to go to. At some point, when his legs stop working, he falls on his ass and passes out.

Kakashi opens his eyes to Obito caressing his body, teasing and the feel of fingers crawling over his overheated skin. Open mouthed kisses and the barely present brush of teeth against his nipples. Gentle burning hands opening his legs, skin like fire brushing his chest and belly and thighs. Lips again, kissing a hot trail down to his cock, the barest hint of a breath against his dick and then a wet, impossibly hot mouth swallowing him whole. He can’t even moan, Kakashi, overwhelmed opens his mouth grasping for air, his eyes not seeing anything but bright spots.

Obito sucks at his head like it’s a sweet and swirls his tongue a couple of times over it lapping up the beads of precum that come out. Kakashi notices the heat pooling on his lower belly and feels like he’s floating. He cups his balls and rolls them on his fingers, as his mouth swallows him again until he hits the throat. His breathing goes faster but is more shallow. Obito bobs around his cock and his finger circles his anus.

It’s all Kakashi needs to send him over the edge, his balls draw tight and he cums down Obito’s throat.

Kakashi groans as he awakens and bolts to a stand feeling the sticky, shaming wetness that makes his pants cling to his legs and him feel disgusted. He can’t believe he feels so much desire still for that thing, for ‘Obito’.

He fists his hands with rage and realizes he’ll be unable to start pounding into the bag again as he pretended, even lifting his arms has become a painful ordeal. So he has no choice but to go to wash, again. He walks to the bathroom dropping his clothes as he goes, Kakashi is tempted to burn the pants but he’s not that wealthy and doesn’t want to rely too much on his benefactor.

He cleans himself with a wet towel and then bends over the sink with a soap bar to wash his hair. Kakashi closes his left eye and unties the parch, he then soaks his hair and makes some foam with the soap. He only sees his eye later, when he’s already drying himself, despite all the years that have past, he still sometimes forgets to keep it closed.

It still doesn’t feel like his own, it feels like it’s looking back at him form someone else’s eye socket. He’d like to take a knife and cut it out, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to withstand the pain. He can’t forget the smell of burnt flesh and all the things he did not to suffer anymore. Kakashi is ashamed to confess his own weakness.

He lays down but he’s afraid to sleep, more like he fears the dreams that make come.

For an instant, Kakashi just lays there looking at the ceiling, then a hand creeps down his pants and he’s quite surprised to see that is his own. He looks at it unblinkingly, pondering what to do next. Apparently, he is a much weaker creature than he expected, and when he blinks again he’s taking the easy way and surrendering before his impulses.

Kakashi wiggles out of his pants, since this is the clean pair, all the while holding his dick in hand. He’s hard like a rock again. Kakashi has never done this before, not like this, not when thinking of the someone he knows he shouldn’t think about.

He tells himself over and over again that everything it’s all right and for the moment he manages to believe it. Kakashi holds his cock tightly in his right hand as he rolls his balls on the left one like in his dream. He strokes hard, the dry friction is almost painful but somehow it helps him stay grounded. Up and down, down and up, he feels the heat start to go up on his belly and the precum drops form. Soon it’s easier to move, slick as it is, but Kakashi has to tighten his grip yet again to stop it from slipping. He moans then, it’s so good that he can’t prevent his hips from bucking into his hand.

The bed creaks and the headboard hits the wall in a rhythmic fashion as he pulls over and over. His eyes are opened, but he can’t see a damned thing, instead, his mind reproduces last night and the dream from before one time after the other. Kakashi loses himself in the passion, in the fight he now knows, he doesn’t want to win. The poison invades his insides and he feels he’s chocking on it as he gasps for air.

The sweat drips down his forehead, the sheets are disgustingly wet now but he can’t stop to dry himself, he _can’t_ stop, if he does, he feels his entire being will explode. Kakashi manages to go faster even though his arm already hurts but it’s not enough. He tries to replicate Obito but doesn’t quite manage.  Kakashi tries harder and circles his anus with one finger taking after his dream once more. That sort of makes it, and he cums screaming his name again.

Kakashi falls limply on the bed, he sees spots before his eyes, white and orange and gold, is like watching a fire then two in red. He thinks he hears a voice whispering in his ear but it only lasts a moment and when he finally manages to clear his head again there is no sound in the room aside from his ragged breathing.

Kakashi feels disgusted and satisfied all at once and doesn’t even know how to distinguish on emotion from the other.

 

The creature, calling itself Obito licks his lips and breathes in what’s left of the smell of sweat and sex in the air. He almost losses the grip he has on his powers as he looks at Kakashi sprawled in the bed still recovering. It has been the best of shows. The pain, the shame and the utter desire that comes out in waves from the other are intoxicating, almost overwhelming and Obito knows he chose well that night twenty years ago.

Even the long years doubling as a human have been worth it. For a time he lost faith, but Kakashi has risen to every challenge so far, and he’s due a reward. Obito longs to caress him, to cherish him, somehow the still human softens him in ways he thought not possible. But he has places to be and things to corrupt so, sadly, he won’t be able to take anything from Kakashi today.

He doesn’t forget though, to reward him and fulfill his wish before leaving.

 

Kakashi, who is falling in the dangerous habit of falling asleep out of the blue wakes up disoriented and hungry, for a moment he doesn’t know where he is or why. He almost crawls to the pitcher and after filling it with water he submerges his head on it. As he gets up, hair dripping, a streak of light hits him straight in the face and he has to close his eyes to stop it from blinding him. It is then, Kakashi realizes he’s left eye is uncovered. When he cleaned up yesterday, at least he thinks it was yesterday- he must have forgotten to put the patch back on. He reaches for it but it is nowhere to be found so he has no choice but to look at his own face in the mirror with both eyes.

There is a rotten cranium looking back at him, the towel falls from his hands and he screams. He looks again and instead, there is just his face staring back at him, but this time, both his eyes are red as blood. Kakashi punches the mirror and looks away feeling dizzy. Before him, the floor splits open and lava erupts out of it, he tries to get on the bed to escape it but a huge sprout comes down on him and doesn’t burn.

His back is itchy, he bends his arms to scratch it, when they can’t bend any further, the bones creak and suddenly he can. Kakashi screams again, holding to the side of the headboard not to fall. There is a very strong noise, like the wind from a hurricane whistling in his ears and when he looks above there are figures, with wings of pure white flying against said wind. Kakashi falls to his knees before them, his legs cannot hold him up any longer but there is a wave of fire that burns them away and turns them to scattered ashes. Obito’s face is in front of him, laughing at his horror, but there is something else in His eyes, something worse than anything Kakashi ever imagined.

He doesn’t dare acknowledge it; his soul will burn if he does. The darkest part of him that speaks with a wicked tongue asks him if it hasn’t burned yet. Kakashi refuses to keep looking but as he closes his eyes he can see his father’s image carved inside his eyelids. He can see his father’s soul or maybe is his own engulfed by black flames and the nine gates of hell opened to receive it.

He can see then, on one of the crystal pieces that fell from the broken mirror, his left eye is shining. Like a corrupted lantern in the darkest of nights. Kakashi can feel the edges of his sanity slipping as his red eye glows and glows and glows. The visions, or whatever they were slowly come to a halt but the after taste they leave is worse. The mild hunger form before has come back stronger, deeper, as if there is nothing in this world that can quench it. There is thirst too, added into it, and when he drinks what water is left on the pitcher he doesn’t feel refreshed, only more constricted.

Kakashi lays on the floor, clawing at his own flesh, his body _needs_ , needs so badly that even when he tries to ignore it doesn’t work. He knows what he needs, deep inside he truly understands. And he’s not strong enough to resist the pull.  

He races onto the streets and almost gets run over by an incoming carriage. Then something catches his eye. He hasn’t entered a street like this since he got out of them, but now there is something there that is calling him. Kakashi walks over the filth as the half rotten bodies fling themselves at him asking and begging and pleading. He doesn’t listen, his eyes fixated on a boy no older than thirteen.

He can hear the thrumming of his hear inside his chest, the sound of his blood running through his veins. It’s not much but it’ll have to do. He takes him away.

Kakashi leans down and kisses directly into his mouth of blackened teeth. Kakashi moans into the kiss, the warmth crawling into his mouth and spreading into his body. He doesn’t cut the kiss when they run out of air, he finds he doesn’t need it, he only needs that warmth.

Small hands start to pound against his vest, Kakashi doesn’t feel them.

He simply absorbs the warmth until there is none. Only then he feels the boy –now a dry, greyish corpse- in his arms. He lets it fall. Turning around realizes no one saw them and if they did, no one cared.

The walk home passes in a daze, the guilt of what he’s done progressively settling in. His gag reflect kicks in and he vomits as he arrives. He washes himself over and over again but cannot take out that warmth that now infects even his bones.

A few days later, when the pull of work manages to take him out of his apathy, Kakashi notices he’s faster and stronger and almost wants to start crying again.

Despite all his determination, Kakashi feels a tear roll down his cheek and thinks that after all, those gates of Hell must be opened just for him.

He wanted to be stronger but not like this, this price is much too high.

And he can already feel the hunger clawing at his insides.


	5. Anima Comedenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! There won’t be any sex in this one, and that is a first, because since Kakashi is a demon hunter I thought it would be nice to see him do some work for a change.  
> The chapter title means "Soul Eater"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I've been going crazy with a summer course I'm taking. I also apologize for any mistake, it's almost 6 am here and can't barely see what I'm doing.

Kakashi finishes putting on the breastplate and sheathes his knives, the cape is heavy on his shoulders as he leaves the house, and has to stick to the shadows not to draw attention on himself. He tries to forget the night before, he doesn’t quite manage as the hunger still haunts him.

Kakashi walks as fast as he can trying not to make a sound, the streets of London are awfully dark tonight, the dirty clouds covering the moon and all her light. He sticks to one twisted alley to another, as the knot on his stomach tightens. He fists the knives preparing.

The fog is so dense that he can barely see what’s in front of him and almost hits the iron fence face first. It is as his informant said. Kakashi waits for a moment looking at the mansion, it reminds him so much of his home it hurts. What hurts most is that inside the owner is going to do the same thing his father was burned for.

Kakashi jumps the fence and lands with a thump, he runs and crouches before the back door pulling out his lock picks and starting to work on opening it. It doesn’t take long, but as he pushes, the hinges creak loudly and Kakashi holds his breath.

Nothing happens, so he enters the dark corridor already smelling the fire.

The chanting eventually reaches his ears, and he knows he’s close. After safely putting his picks away, he unsheathes one of his knives and starts to walk clinging to the wall as he barely sees what’s in front of his nose. Kakashi moves in slow steps and starts to remember when he was used to walk equally dark corridors also filled with chanting and the smell of fires burning. His legs were shorter then, as his body was smaller.

His father had never wanted him close to the ceremonies, but he had always found himself attracted to them yet now that he abhors them, he has no choice but to follow the nowise up to the flames. He can’t help but to ponder upon the irony that despite the fact his father never wished to see him in the rites, he never stopped celebrating them.

He can’t forget being hopelessly in love with the idea of human contact. Sakumo had never been big at parenthood. Too cold, too distant and Kakashi was –and still is no matter how much he denies it, a creature of warmth who needed it to feel alive.

His mother, gone since his birth couldn’t give it, and his father just wouldn’t. He cannot forget either, much to his shame and anger, the child Obito had seem to him, a friend he thought then, someone to love, someone who wouldn’t leave him behind like everybody else had done.

And he hasn’t, all his life he’s been there, no matter how much Kakashi wanted him to go.

The dust gets in his mouth and eyes making him teary, and Kakashi has to put a hand over his lips not to cough giving away his position.  The dust and bad smell thickens and he knows he has arrived. 

The room is brighter than he expected, half a hundred fires lighting it up like it’s Christmas.

There is also more worshippers that Kakashi thought so he puts out his poisoned blades, he needs to make one hit one kill to take on so many, today he can’t make them burn.

They wear black robes and kneel down to the fire, empty still, so he’ll have to wait. Kakashi doesn’t think Obito will be the one summoned, but waiting is a habit born from practice. And he still needs to send back whoever appears. The robes flow as he bows, it’s a different kind of ritual than he’s used to and for a moment Kakashi fears he’s landed on a much more difficult situation than anticipated, he fears he won’t be able to finish the invocation and hold his ground against the enemy he’s going to fight.

Then the determination washes away his fear and he knows he’s ready for anything that rises up from the flames. When something does, it is not what he expected at all. Kakashi is forced to admit in that moment that he always had a rather romantic idea about what demons where supposed to look like. Due, no doubt, to his experience with them as a child, he always saw them as beautiful, in an evil, provocative sort of way but still, more like the fallen angels they’re supposed to be.

This thing is anything but.

 

Its wings are beautiful yes, large and black with straight soft feathers, it remind Kakashi of a raven’s. But the beauty stops there. The body is darkened, as if burned, twisted and full of wrinkles, a reminder of how far Itthas fallen, a window to its broken, malignant soul. Its eyes, shine evilly as it surveys its worshippers who keep bowing and chanting as it rises and raises amongst the flames.

Kakashi is so absorbed by his memories and observations that he doesn’t hear the acolyte who sneaks up to him. He can feel the dagger though, sinking deeply into his flesh up to the shoulder bone. He can’t stop the yell of pain that comes out of his mouth but manages to slit the throat of his attacker with his good arm. Blood sprays over his face leaving a dark taint on his pale skin but Kakashi simply turns to face the rest of his enemies. He doesn’t fight them though, because, suddenly there’s a blinding flash of light and he gets blown away by a wave of hot wind that also rips his eyepatch. Kakashi falls on his back and the dagger gets turned to dust still inside his shoulder, and as the blood runs like a river through his back, he’s too breathless even to moan.

He opens his eyes, when the wind stops and realizes he’s alone in the room, where the acolytes were standing now there are just black craters. He gets up, breathing with difficulty yet looking into the demon’s eyes, it’s still standing inside his circle, his eyes now shining red, and Kakashi drops the dagger to take out his banishing amulets. Once he has them, he forces his injured arm to work and grinding his teeth because of the pain, springs into a sprint.

He doesn’t make it very far, as his boot steps on the flame, an invisible force pushes him against the wall taking the air out of his lungs once more. As he falls into a crouch, Kakashi tries to rethink his strategy but nothing comes to mind, so he attacks head on again. It doesn’t work this time either, and as he sweeps the floor with his ass and lower back he can feel the despair settling in.

Kakashi had always had Obito as his objective, but if he can’t take on this demon, who isn’t even powerful enough to break the circle, he has no possibilities against his own personal tormentor. Kakashi rages, he gets up slowly, stubborn and refusing to surrender and can see the surprise in every twisted, ugly faction on the demon’s face. He gets pulled then into Its hands, up close is even more unsettling than from afar. He can see every crease, every scar that crosses Its face, a testament to the tortured corruption this being had to endure, but there is no pity in Kakashi’s mind, just disappointment he wasn’t the one to give them to It.

Kakashi cannot conceive how he used compare Obito to this kind of things, there is nothing alike in them, and much to his shame, he has to admit that while this one is twisted, the true embodiment of demonic creatures, Obito is beautiful.

 

He doesn’t struggle in the hands of this thing, his limbs feel like they’re made of rock and every part of his body hurts. It’s too much he thinks and is tempted to give up, but then his fury comes charging again.

Kakashi doesn’t realize, but in that moment, his hated left eye starts to shine, bright red, like the blood that taints his face and still wets his back. The flames become stronger and the disgusting creature drops him into them. Kakashi doesn’t even feel the heat, the only warmth comes from the bloodlust that makes him thirst for this thing’s defeat. It is more than a simple expulsion. Kakashi stands as he has done several times before tonight, but his mood is different, this time, he knows he won’t fail again.

Putting out the amulet, he looks back at the demon, and somehow he sees, truly sees It. Inside of It, the ripped souls of the followers twist under his inquisitive stare. Kakashi then understands the craters, the wave, it was this thing absorbing them, taking their life to fuel Its power and he’s sure he will win.

He had been afraid before, he had had his doubts, but now, knowing what he’s up against, there is no room for it. Kakashi is not doing it for them, the trapped souls; they made a pact with It so they got what was coming to them. To be truthful he doesn’t know why he’s doing it, but for a moment, he can see his father’s face instead of the demon’s and he can’t help but lash out. Kakashi screams, brutally punching It, again and again on the face until It falls, he kicks then, still screaming all his pain, until the face of his father vanishes and the bleeding broken form of the demon is back. Kakashi crouches then, the amulet hold in a strong grip on his hand and tales a hold of Its neck, steading the demon with a strength he didn’t know he had.

Kakashi can hear Its murmurs, they sound, ironically, like prayer, and he’s tempted to laugh. Nothing is coming to Its rescue, he thinks rather satisfied. For once it feels good to be the hunter and not the prey. Tightening his grip, Kakashi relishes in the panic that comes in waves out of his enemy.

 

From the shadows, beneath his cloak, Obito watches entranced, not even in his wildest dreams did he think Kakashi would exhibit this kind of power, his gift already settling in. He watches, simply admiring the strength of his chosen. Helping his sort of comrade never even crosses his mind. It is too much fun to see it twisting in a human’s grip, to feel its fear, its sudden understanding that infuses even more terror in its frame.

Obito must admit that Kakashi not only keeps surprisingly in a very pleasant manner, but also making him very, very proud. His breathe hitches on his throat and he has to fists his hands not to succumb to the urge to walk up to Kakashi and ravage him right there, over the fire. The red shine that illuminates the auto proclaimed demon hunter accentuates the brightness of his red eye that, fixed on his prey seems to gleam outshining the other demon’s.

He’s entranced, despite all his years walking this earth, he has never seen something like this and he has never been so incredibly excited either. It is almost too much and for a moment, he has trouble keeping the grip on his cloak. The amulet, golden and dreaded, casts a bright radiance, and for a moment he thinks he sees Kakashi’s eye turn silver, then the shine slowly fades and the left eye is brighter. Even his mark seems to give of a subtle bloodied light.  

Obito swallows knowing he should go, he already knows how it is going to end, but the need to _see_ is too strong, and he finds himself unable to move. Just for one moment, he tells himself, but he’d stay all eternity watching Kakashi.

The red aura around Kakashi intensifies and Obito smiles.

 

 

Kakashi holds the amulet with a gloved hand and holds it up against its forehead as he starts to chant the spell. He can’t concentrate though, he looks in those fading red eyes and can see his hunger looking back at him.

Kakashi holds the thing by its shoulders and leans over until their mouths are pressed one against the other. The pain on his own shoulder fades, a hot feeling courses through his body, his energy returning, his mind getting clearer. He can feel his strength increasing and making him better.

The amulet has long since been forgotten on the floor.

Kakashi separates, dropping its form back into the fire, and for a moment its eyes look at him, they are no longer red, they are white like a clear crystal.

He wipes his mouth and crouches to pick up his amulet. It burns him.

Kakashi stands then, the flames wild around him and a sacred symbol burned in the palm of his hand.


	6. Primus Congressus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vision of how the first meeting between Kakashi and Obito occurred, I'm not very good at painting flames, but please tell me what you think.  
> Completely hand made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but you know what they say, you can't rush art.  
> Also, I had to travel for a few days without my paints. 
> 
> The title means "First meeting"

 

[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=rk3dp0)


	7. Somnium Amoris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rest for Kakashi, a dream of light and perfection. It felt so real...  
> Was it a memory perhaps?
> 
> The title means "Dream of Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters with art will take longer to post, so next time I take so much time don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story, I'm just cooking up some drawings :3
> 
> Also, I have to apologize for the shortness of the chapter, for some reason it's much harder for me to write happy chapters. Don't worry, next one is very dark and depressing so I expect it to double this one in length.  
> Enjoy!

Kakashi is tired when he arrives home. Not of the action tonight, no, he’s tired of the lies he’s telling himself not to lose his mind. It is too much to face, if he does he will lose sight of what gives his life meaning, he thinks, and isn’t it ironic that all that matters to him, that makes him who he is, it’s a demon.

Thinking of that word makes him remember just what he’s been trying to forget. It comes down like a heavy weight upon his shoulders and he has to swallow and breathe slowly a few times not to gag. Kakashi washes, quickly, hastily and lays naked in bed refusing again to remember. He thinks it’ll take a long time to fall asleep but before he realizes he’s snoring softly, the sheets barely covering his privets.

 

 

Opening his eyes to the light isn’t something he’s used to nor expected.

Yet when he does open his eyes before him there’s just a vast extension of light.

The light is a very strange place Kakashi decides. As he gets up he realizes he’s naked but there is no coldness or shame to it, in fact, there is a soft, warm feeling spreading through his chest that makes him feel completely happy. It is disturbing to realize he’s never truly felt this way before.

He stands up and looks around to see if it’s a trick but the brilliant, splendorous extension around him seemingly never ends. As he turns in astonishment a figure comes up to him. It is a woman, the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen and her hair is silver, just like his. The woman’s brilliant figure soon vanishes and in her place another, slightly less brilliant yet still beautiful one appears.

It is a man, young, about his age, also naked, with skin whiter than milk and short spiky hair of pure black. His eyes are also black but warm and with a depth that makes Kakashi almost want to cry. He smiles at him and somehow that smile seems familiar but it’s so innocent and sweet it takes Kakashi some time to figure out it is Him.

His Obito is darkness incarnated but this one is the light walking.

Kakashi’s breath caught on his throat, he wants to speak but he doesn’t even recall how to do it. He’s enchanted.

 

This Obito, shining, resplendent Obito comes up to him with that smile that has only a hint of what truly lies underneath. In that moment, Kakashi longs to caress him, to hold this perfect creature in his arms and be hold by him in return. He’s afraid though that when he does, he will be gone, an illusion, just like the rest of this perfect world.

But Obito comes closer and closer until they are breathing the same air, until their hands are touching and his touch is warm but doesn’t burn. So relieved and with a strange bit of longing, Kakashi grasps the form into an embrace and sweeps him into the air. Obito, or rather, this creature of light made in his image laughs with a sound made of pure joy and Kakashi corresponds.

He slowly puts him down, still in his arms and tips his head until his nose is deeply buried on the incredibly soft black hair, once in that position, Kakashi takes his time to commit that precious smell to memory. He is tempted again to speak, to praise the breathtaking man pressed against him, but he hasn’t recovered still the ability to form words. He settles for the petting, the soft skin almost vibrating under his fingertips as he slowly traces it up and down then down and up.

Suddenly it’s his own body the one being caressed and examined, but there is nothing lustful or dirty about it, Kakashi can feel the goosebumps running through him, but this ones are of pleasure and he’s tempted to simply lay down and surrender. He should be wary, but the more time he spends under Obito’s ministrations the less he cares about anything but him.

Kakashi is breathless again, he caresses Obito in the softest possible way, almost afraid to break him if he’s too enthusiastic. Obito doesn’t complain though, and leaves a hot trail of nips against his jaw as his slightly impatient breaths hit his skin making him reverberate with desire. He holds Obito’s body closer until they are perfectly aligned their mouths almost touching and their arms not long enough to fully unite them. Their lips meet at last, his are sweet like honey, soft like velvet and his tongue is like the perfect flower whose nectar he soon becomes addicted to.

He drinks from Obito’s mouth and slowly surrenders to his hands, laying down as the other kneels by his side and bows until his precious mouth –which Kakashi had no choice but to relinquish- is by his chest, breathing down until Kakashi can’t help himself and pushes against them. Obito takes the hint and kisses his chest slowly but surely, with something shining in his eyes that makes Kakashi weep as he laughs and twists under the merciless trickling hands of this angel.

Kakashi puts his arms around Obito’s slim waist and again pulls him closer, but the kisses don’t stop, nor do Kakashi’s moans.

Obito takes his cock in hand and with those unbearably nimble fingers he takes him to a higher heaven.

 

Kakashi, read on his face as much as on his dick, screams and looks around embarrassed but there is no one looking and with another skillful stroke, his embarrassment disappears. The words seem to have been finally untangled but before he can say something coherent, Obito straddles him and slips his cock inside. Kakashi opens his eyes still wet with happy tears bewildered, and jumps to a sitting position sinking deeper and encasing Obito between his arms once more.

It is so tight, so deep and so warm that his throat seems to have closed and he cannot even breath, he can only look at this man, at his angel and feel completed.

This must be love, Kakashi thinks kissing him desperately.

His fingers claw at his skin with the need to become one.

As Obito moves, Kakashi lies down again, his chest freed, breathing hard and fast, watching him do his magic. It is like has no bones in his body, the way he curves his back, the way he rolls his hips, with every single move, even with the small hints he throws in to tease him, Kakashi touches the sun.

Obito moves his hips and Kakashi moans in return, he can’t barely think with the way his cock sinks into the silken warmth of Obito’s anus, abandoning it only to enter it again. He’s lost count of the times, his eyes wide open yet not seeing anything but the bright, impish smile of his beloved.

His balls tighten and he groans pushing in consonance, once, twice, until he spends himself deep into Obito. He falls on top of him and Kakashi holds him tight, still inside. And for a moment they are one.

 

Kakashi slips out of Obito once he’s soft, but he still doesn’t let him go.

This has been the sweetest, kindest love making Kakashi has ever experienced and in that moment he felt so cherished, so special he fully understands now why people would do this just because. This is not simply convenient though, when he looks now into Obito’s eyes, he sees love. They spend some time laying there, savoring the aftertaste of sex, tracing confessions on the other’s skin.

 

But then something happens, the light starts to linger. Slowly night starts to fall, only that it isn’t night, it’s the dark that has come for them.

 

He can see the darkness ripping through the white skin in front of him, black eyes turn red, and there is that damned smile again. He wants to hold him and get him back into the light, but there is not much light to be returned to, all around him, the sickness, that hypnotizing darkness is spreading and corrupting, and his beautiful angel is no more.

He truly doesn’t care about the rest, only this one, _his_ one.

 

Kakashi tries to hold him, but the body is now too hot and it burns him. Letting him go hurts much more than he ever imagined. He still reaches for him, despite the blackening of his fingers, the pain that numbs his arms, but as he holds, the flesh tears apart.

The blood washes over his hands, like water, some stray drops land on his face scurrying onto his lips, turning them black. He tastes them, they taste like nothing he’s ever tried before. He should be surprised or horrified, but instead Kakashi can feel the tears pooling on his eyes and can’t do anything to stop them, _this_ , this is perfection.

 

 

Kakashi wakes up startled, by his side, the sheets are rumpled and still warm.


	8. Diaboli Tactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito needs some alone time to do his job after spending so much time focused on Kakashi. It's still not easy to go anywhere with the hunter there, naked, in bed. 
> 
> The title means 'The Devil's Touch'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, sadly it doesn't have to do with a bout of inspiration but rather with the fact I moved and didn't got the internet connected up until today. BTW I have yet to find a scanner so it'll take some time for me to post new art, hopefully not much. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: I'm opposed to ANY and ALL kinds of violence or discrimination against women, the only reason it is very briefly mentioned in this chapter by Demon/Obito is because it seems like something the devil would do. It's by no means a possition I hold.

## Diaboli Tactus

 

 

Obito almost has an orgasm when he feels the other demon’s energy slowly becoming a part of Kakashi’s. Watching his hunter’s confusion, his pain, rage and hunger is the best aphrodisiac he’s ever tried. He tells himself he’ll have to make use of it more often. He has spent a long time walking the shadows of the human world, different men and women have fallen onto his spell but none like Kakashi, none of them had that light, that pure light shining inside. Corrupting that light is fun and painful all at once, because Obito can remember a time he had a light like that inside, brighter and whiter even if now there is only darkness, a deep void that sucks out all his emotions.

That is, unless he’s beside Kakashi.

He watches his naked form fast asleep on the bed, he bends over and starts to caress his face. The mark on Kakashi’s cheek glows under his ministrations and for a moment Obito is saddened when he realizes his touch no longer burns the hunter. He’s happy too, the time he’s been waiting for is coming, but when it does come, he will lose Kakashi’s light just like he lost his own.

In that moment, Kakashi looks so delicate and beautiful he can’t resist the urge of lying down by his side.

Obito caresses the silver tresses and is surprised at his own tenderness, but somehow it doesn’t feel wrong, it’s like relapsing into a hardly remembered yet much missed habit. He’s becoming melancholic and he doesn’t care.

Obito feels the fire scorching away his body, his soul, that one he didn’t know he had still, Kakashi’s pain is like fire but his desire is even worse. Like a sun dragging him back into the light, to all the feelings he’s spent so long running from.

He can’t help but to be a masochist though, after the pain lays always the promise of pleasure, so he relaxes by the side of his suffering angel and shares the pain in waiting for the moment they will be one in the shadow.

Lying there is like a drug, like this opium he’s so fond of –since it always delivers new clients to his joint- the temptation of abandoning all that preoccupies him and concentrating only in what he wants –namely Kakashi- feels like a well-deserved vacation. This is more than a vacation though, more than happiness. Happiness is overrated, he wouldn’t be in business otherwise. This, this is something he won’t put a name to, he will let it stay as a dream just a little longer.

What a fool he’s becoming, Obito thinks, and for a moment he wonders if it’s due to his age. One of the perks of immortality is that you eventually lose the count of the years you’ve been around, and apparently –given his newfound _sentiment_ \- you also develop some sort of senility. Not to say he started up as very sane of course.

He curls by Kakashi’s side and closes his eyes, he can’t remember either the last time he slept.

 [*]

Obito wakes up startled. He didn’t expected to dream, more specially he didn’t expected to dream _that_. Memories though, have the nasty habit of coming back on the least convenient of times. Hopes mixed up with memories are even worse.

Obito tells himself over and over that he has to get his act together, that his holiday has to end already but it’s much harder that he thought to tear himself away from Kakashi who just now dreamt of light and love and all those things they can’t have and who also dreamt of darkness and blood and searing pain and all these other things that are the only ones he can offer and still felt like dying rather than losing him. Obito must admit he’s overwhelmed, he never truly expected to be reciprocated, to find someone pure enough yet twisted enough to earn his loyalty, but here he is, by his side, snoring softly onto the pillow.

He thinks of his enemies though, and it takes some time to remember all of them, he thinks of what they will likely do when they find about Kakashi and what he will do to defend him or rather, to break them after and realizes it’s too much of a risk to take.

Obito’s breath caught as he slowly sits on the bed, he’s angry at himself, it has long since passed the time to reminiscence what can never be. He gets up determined to leave his weakness behind, he turns though, at the last second, and while able to tear himself apart from Kakashi’s sleeping form, he can’t stop the storm in his so called heart. Obito can’t help but laugh at the irony, he, the lord of lust and lies, falling into his own trap. With much difficulty, Obito scatters to do his job, he has abandoned it as of late to focus on Kakashi, but the last summoning has made him reconsider.

He too has his duties, and from now on he will take care of them. After all, it’s almost as much fun as messing with Kakashi’s head.

As he leaves, Obito is convinced it won’t take much longer for Kakashi to fall.

 

Back to business then, he thinks as he walks out of Kakashi’s door, the night receives him with the far away sound of screams and fear and he smiles. It might be after all, a good night for work.

It doesn’t take long to find a suitable target, London is filled with them. Obito can recognize an easy prey when he sees one, the desire, dark and twisted in the human’s eyes is enough to make his suspicions right. He can’t really understand how this flawed things were Her favorite creations whereas he was looked down upon. Obito forces the anger down and plasters his most welcoming smile on his face. As soon as he approaches he knows it won’t take much, just a little push and he will be able to add another contract to the collection. Besides, if everything goes as it should, he’ll also have a stack of potential clients.

First for the human contact, this meat bags seem to love it for some reason.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” He whispers “It should be forbidden to do that?” he continues, and he can smell the fear and the arousal in one disgusting stench. Obito proceeds to whisper all the gruesome details, striping his fantasies bare. He hears and disregards the excuses that will end up as empty words and follows where he was interrupted “It should be forbidden for her to tempt you like that, to show herself to other men and offer you no comfort” Obito can see the relief spelled on the human’s eyes.

 Just one last little push.

“What is eternity when you have the rest of time to replay what will happen?” Obito murmurs and he knows he’s got the human just where he wanted.

The final corruption is even easier than he expected, the gleaming eyes of the man are disgusting, but Obito forces himself to smile and thinks in how much he will enjoy torturing that soul in particular personally.

His previous words leaving his mark. He’s got this.

They say you can’t convince someone of something he hasn’t in him to do –Obito has convinced many people of doing many, terrible things, but this pathetic little man has it in him.

He chose ruling, Obito thinks as he produces the contract, he chose ruling and he cheated, betrayed and lied to get to do it. He offers his newest crew member a pen absently, his mind far away. He has been determined to rule for a long, long time, and despite the bother that is spending his days undoing all the good things and actions that happen and that thankfully are less and less this days, it’s always good to take down His precious creations.

Once this one is done, with his latest contract secured back at the office, Obito goes to collect one soul that has ran out of time. This one has been fun, watching him –it’s almost always a him- wreaking havoc and installing fear on the hearts of the arrogant human trash. It’s a shame he has to pick him up just when things were starting to get interesting, but a deal is a deal and it’s not his fault it took so long for his customer to make up his mind.

As he enters the old, dusty house, the floor cracks on the room at the end of the corridor, where the owner is finishing up. His steps make no sound at all, and as he approaches, Obito has the time to analyze the decrepit, decaying interior. They come from money he thinks to himself and with an amused smile he further notes they made it without counselling with him, an extremely rare case. The owner, the last of the line, came in too late, when the fortune was all but spent, his… proclivities didn’t help.

He enters the room, hot compared to the rest of the house and sees his intended victim finishing up a letter.

“Hello John” Obito whispers, his voice resonates all the same “or do you prefer Jack now?” he has the pleasure of seeing the human tremble. No matter how terrifying his creatures might become, he’s still the darkness incarnated.

Obito wills the soul down and looks over, to the unsealed letter.

“From hell, Mr. Lusk” it starts. Obito can’t hold a chuckle, not quite yet from hell, but soon enough.

After some consideration, he decides to take a walk, it’s always refreshing to breathe the stale, putrid air of the docks, to walk in the sticky fog and reflect upon how much this accursed city looks like his very own home.

When he finds a postbox he mails the letter and smiles, it’s not a favor as much as a final twist of the knife.

Obito vanishes as he walks, one second he’s there, a red sparkle in the mist and he’s gone.

He’ll wait now, for another interesting human to appear, for Kakashi to come to him, his job is mostly done… He’ll have to make some noise somewhere or it’s going to be so boring…

 

 

 

[*] The dream is the one that happens in the previous chapter.

hapter.


	9. Corruptio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, this was the cause, hope you can forgive me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means Corruption.  
> That wasn't a hard one though :3

[ ](http://postimage.org/)  



	10. Ego Sum Monstrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi struggles with his hunger and humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means “I am a Monster”

## 

Kakashi feels like he’s splitting in two, like someone is clawing at his insides and tearing him apart. He screams as the pain increases, too much to bear, he should have passed out by now, why hasn’t he passed out? He screams again and again, his throat torn. He falls to the ground twisting, writhing as his screams become lower, he’s losing his voice along with his mind.

Kakashi rips his shirt, his belly shifts, swells and bursts open. Kakashi is too horrified to even scream. The smell of blood –his blood- is thick in the air, he can even taste it, or maybe is just that the blood, much darker than it should be, has simply reached his mouth corrupting it. He doesn’t have much time to think about it though, from where he lies in a growing pool of blood, he can see the gap on his torso opening slowly as if pushed apart from the inside.

The bile revolves on his already raw throat burning, but he can’t turn, he’s frozen in place, so he forces himself to swallow or he’ll end up choking on it.

The gap opens further and the blood starts to bubble up as something comes out.

It’s dark but not solid black, more like the dirty air, swirling, that comes out of the factory chimneys on the docks. The smoke that has the shape of a man twists and turns crawling out of him, its red eyes burning like the hold inside all the fires of Hell.

For a moment they stare at each other, and then Kakashi sees the factions that shift and regenerate and recognizes something familiar in them. It’s him; this dark corrupted thing is him.

Somewhere along the way of this horror, he’s recovered his voice. Kakashi screams with strength he didn’t know he still had and for a moment the thing, just stares at his face, then opens its mouth, so to speak, and yells right back at him.

 

Kakashi doesn’t wake up startled so much as terrified, he looks around, frantically until he realizes he’s in his house, in his room alone and safe. Or as safe as he can be.

Kakashi puts a hand over his face and tries to forget about the dream, a nightmare like all the rest. Then his stomach grumbles.

He closes his eyes trying to hold the nauseous sensation down, like he’s been doing so far, but since that day, it seems harder and harder doing so. Unbeknown to him, his red eye is glowing madly, almost spinning in its orbit, pulsating with every breath, with every heartbeat. He can’t see the shadows that surround him, like a black fire circling his laying form, wanting, fearing. Kakashi simple stays there, in his bed daydreaming while trying not to dwell too much in those terrible things he can’t help but imagine.

The allure of blood, the promise of strength, too good to come for free, and he hates himself for falling so easily on the trap the demon devised for him. But he’s always been weak, Kakashi thinks, not being able to fully forget those eyes full of dark promises, those lips filled with lies and the nauseating –delicious- kiss they gave him on that fated night he was marked.

In the past he’s always blamed the demon for… well for everything bad that ever happened to him, the demon and his father of course, but how much is his fault? He thinks he doesn’t want to know. Kakashi was a child, a stupid one on top of that, to fall so easily head over heels for a pair of pretty eyes. But there is more to it, isn’t it? Obito is more than just pretty eyes, there is something about him that simple seems to call to him, to draw him closer and closer until he burns every single time. Something like a spell, something like love.

He thinks of how beautiful was Obito cladded in white, how much like perfection it felt when they were one, he won’t admit though, how much he enjoyed the other’s blood on his mouth, how much his body longs for Obito’s, on top of him, no matter if he’s the one taking it all in or the brunette is, nothing matters as long as its him. Kakashi almost wants to bash his head against the headboard when reflecting on those confused feelings that fill him. He simply can’t understand them or himself, it’s too much, everything is too much, so he shakes his head until the thoughts go away.

It doesn’t work out as he expected though, now that Obito is finally out of his mind –as if he could ever forget about Obito- there is nothing else to accompany him. Nothing except that horrible sensation of starvation.

Saying that Kakashi feels empty wouldn’t be accurate, it’s just like he’s filled with something twisted, wicked and coiling inside like in his dream. He can’t find in himself to care about anything at all, it’s not’ him that’s empty, not really, it’s just the world that’s grey and worthless. He wants to cry, to mourn for his lost emotions but he can’t find it in himself to do it. The pain is too much, so much he can’t even feel it. His body, numb, just stands or sits or lays down as his mind is far away, in a dark place, writhing amongst the filth.

He can feel one thing though, the one thing he wishes he wouldn’t feel, the hunger is persistent and won’t let him go, the numbness is only broken by his stomach’s insistent growl. It makes him want to crawl under the bed and hide from the world, it makes him want to make something terrible.

Kakashi resists though, he fights what he knows is a lost fight and resists the urge to rip someone’s throat off. He wishes he were strong enough to take his own life, but he’s afraid to die, he’s afraid of what will happen after, what he will find. So he resigns himself to live, to continue this wretched existence while holding the very small hope of finding some sort of release at the end of the road. He doesn’t know if it’s worth it or if he’ll be alone in the end too.

Kakashi feels like crying again, once more, the tears don’t come out of his eyes, yes, both of them stay dry and pain filled. The sight of the razor attracts him, it’s almost too much to bear, the thought of his wrists wide opened and bleeding is too tempting. But the lingering darkness in the corners of his room and the strikingly similarities between the color and his own left eye make him reconsider.

Maybe, just maybe, he’s not ready to concede victory yet.

He should get up and go hunting but that’s the last thing he’ll be doing anytime soon, especially with what happened the last time. For a moment Kakashi is tempted to go up and visit his, let’s call him his adoptive father, but he thinks again, Minato is a good man as much as he can tell but he’d rather not know what he thinks about the fact that a demon is taking an interest in him given that he was his father’s friend.

The hunger hits again, almost ripping him apart with desire for sustenance, he curls in bed and tries to will it away without success, the tears prickle in his eyes, they have come at last. Kakashi resist, trying to feel human again, trying to remember what being normal is like. Feeling more and more like he’s losing everything that made him himself. The hungers pulls, claws and pushes at his insides as he falls slowly but steadily and the weakness takes over.

He holds his stomach trying not to give up, to hold up his resolve, but it vanished some time ago and he didn’t notice. Kakashi sees all red and gets up, he dresses more for instinct than anything else, like an automaton, it’s hard not to concentrate in the food he’ll be getting soon.

His mouth waters but he doesn’t have the will to even be sick.

He goes hunting in the end, just not for the kind he was aiming for. There is no hesitation this time, only the incommensurable hunger.

The walk feels awkward, like he’s not the one doing it, like he’s seeing himself form outside his body and someone else is controlling it, moving his legs, fueling his dark desires. His left eye is uncovered he realizes, Kakashi finds that for the first time in twenty years he couldn’t care less. He strolls with a one minded purpose.

 

Shining, violet eyes watch him from the shadows, so magnificent, so close to the fall, the observer thinks unable to contain a smile. _It_ will have to make some noise to draw attention, but the planning is as much fun as what’ll come later. _It_ watches enraptured how the other hunts. Like a professional.

The humans around him turn, ignorant to the fact that they are about to be devoured. There is something in him, _in Kakashi_ that makes them look and like with the siren’s song, it guides them to their doom. It’s beautiful really, pitiful but lovely in a way. They want this, they crave their own demise if it’s at the hands of such a gorgeous being. Not perfect, not yet but soon.

_It_ feels _Its_ own hunger grow, and has to look away least _It_ does something stupid. There’s nothing much left to see though, Kakashi seems to have found a prey already, some small talk, the red mark of an eye glowing like dying embers, a kind hand on the soon to be dead cold shoulder, a bright smile almost too innocent and the soft brush of perfect lips. What a way to die, _It_ thinks, with such a kiss…

The unnatural orbs slowly transform into more normal brown ones as the observer takes on human shape. It looks one last time, definitively beautiful…

 

Kakashi bends slowly, the desire shines bright in the human’s eyes, and he can’t help but be horrified, yet he can’t stop himself, he can’t stop his hand for shooting up and caressing that face that will turn into a dry husk, there is something alluring in the feeling of power that runs all over him, he feels almost like a God as he leans more and more. He shouldn’t, he truly shouldn’t feel like this but his will is long gone and he really wants to keep feeling this. Just as much as he wants it to stop.

Despite his body’s movements regret courses through his veins.  

Kakashi cries but the tears cannot stop the hunger.

God forgive him, he wants to live.

 


	11. Seductionis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito might have just found who he needs to give him a hand in making Kakashi fall.  
> WARNING: Threesome M/M/F
> 
> The title means "Seductions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!  
> I apologize to everybody for making you guys wait so much for this. The truth is that RL caught up to me and had to concentrate on some pretty difficult things that pagued me. Most of them are already taken care of, but it took me longer than I expected and obviously affected my creativity in mostly all angles. Also, I intended to upload this sooner, but then my grandma got sick on Christmas Eve. She is much better now, but still I hope you understand that I have to put RL first in this occasion. Hopefully nothing else will arise and she'll recover as expected therefore allowing me to resume my uploading schedule. In the mean time, please understand the situation and forgive my tardiness. 
> 
> Ok, so after this super long explanation, please enjoy the chapter.  
> Also, in case I can't come around before tomorrow, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> _ _ _ _

The brown eyes, formerly violet, that observe Kakashi, shine with an unholy light as he strips and lies on the bed –his favorite activity as of late-. _It_ is aching to touch him, to make him understand the beauty of what he’s transforming into, what he’s becoming. Is it time yet? _It_ wonders, of course _It_ ’ll have to consult with the Boss and get his approval. _It_ ’ll have to make the visit, but the excitement of seeing the Boss again doesn’t make the task of taking _It_ ’s eyes off of Kakashi’s resting form any easier.

The Boss looks…oddly human, _It_ guesses it’s the current transformation, or maybe the hopeful expression on his face, it’s been a very long time since he looked so peaceful. It’s sickening.

His face though, recovers some of his malignant glory when he realizes just who’s observing him.

“Rin, how come you’re in this realm without permission?”

 

Kakashi feels elated, exhilarated, invincible, like a God walking amongst men, his hunger is finally quenched and he only had to give up his humanity in exchange.

He should feel guilty, he will do so soon enough, he knows, and it will break him to pieces most likely, but for now he can only feel sated. Finally, finally the hole inside of him is filled. There is blood on his hands and an after taste of ash on his mouth, but he can only think of laughing. Looking around he can see all the eerily empty sockets of his victims turned up, accusing, judging, and he knows now would be the time to feel the unfathomable weight of his conscience. When he tries to reach it and comes up empty handed he wonders if he’s already lost his mind.

The gas lamps illuminate the fog that’s starting to grow around the cadavers. With his clothes moist from condensed water and leftover blood alike, Kakashi smiles with a hysterical glint on his eye noticing not even London’s famously awful weather can’t dampen his mood.

He must have really gone mad. Or perhaps, there isn’t enough humanity in him even for that. Kakashi thinks he really should just go home, but the mere notion of being encased and alone to truly ponder about what he’s done is less than appealing. Is it selfish of him to want to be happy for one in his life?

According to God probably, but there is more and more of him that can only remember happiness in the arms of a demon.

Walking to nowhere in sight, Kakashi picks up the stench of the slums, the perfume of luxurious, well illuminated streets he won’t dare enter and the watery smell of waste unceremoniously on the river. He can hear London sleeping, like a great beast filled after a day of debauchery. He can see long and far, towers of darkened stone and small wooden houses crumbling down.

Kakashi can hear and see and smell everything, and it should be overwhelming but somehow it feels right.

Fine rain starts to pour cleaning away the last remnants of crusted blood, but he stands there, looking at the dark sky that never shone a single light on him and waits to feel something.

 

Rin smiles noticing he doesn’t seem annoyed at her for being here, he looks more amused than anything, but to see that expression on the Boss’ face though pleasing is worrisome too, one never knows what will come out of it. Rin attaches herself to him and he caresses one of her breasts absently over the cloth “It’s the first time I’ve seen you in this form” he whispers in her ear making her shiver.  “Do you like it…? Ehm…What name are you using this time?”

“Obito, and yes, it is pleasing” and then reading his mind perhaps he adds “he will like it too” He doesn’t sound angry though, his amusement is bewildering. Even so, she says nothing, all the better if he’s in agreement.

Rin watches him from the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to approach him.  When she finds it, when he’s wet and lonely and wanting, she steps into the light like it’s her natural habitat. Kakashi is dumbfounded and Rin is elated, no matter how surprised he is, no matter all the questions that she sees pooling into his lips ready to overflow, there is not rejection what she sees in his uncovered eye, but desire. Rin doesn’t lost time on small talk, she simply walks up to him and smiles beautifully, then removes the eyepatch and even though she doesn’t breath, something catches on her throat at the sight.

He knows it’s a trap when he sees her. Such beauty can’t be of this world and why would an angel lost her time with someone like him. He still falls for it.

Kakashi looks at her dumbfounded, suddenly his clothes seem constraining and the air around him feels much too hot. His mouth is dry and he can’t find the words, he’s never felt like this in his entire life –in truth he has but not for a woman- She’s… Perfect, so perfect she definitively can’t be human. A primal desire courses through his veins, he’s dizzy and feverish but the only thing he can think about right now is the dark angel disrobing in front of him and all the things they can do together once he manages to get out of his suit. She embraces him stripping him of his weapons then of his wet clothes. Her body is already bare, her soft, white skin seems to never end and Kakashi is trapped the second he starts to caress it –who is he kidding, he lost when his eyes fell upon her-

Kakashi feels like he’s floating, like he’s seeing everything from outside his body, his gaze is trapped in the mirror that are her eyes. So captivated he is by her image he doesn’t even notice where he is until she’s pushing him onto the bed. He has questions, so many questions, but they all die when her lips capture his. Like sugar, but with a spicy taste he can’t quite recognize. Her hands are everywhere, in all the parts of him no woman has ever touched. For a moment Kakashi wonders if she’ll like what she sees, but then his hand that has somehow gotten to her thigh finds a trail of wetness and he can’t hold a moan.

He licks the tip of his fingers cleaning away the wetness, and moans again, the taste and the touch are better than everything he expected. Not as satisfying as Obito’s but he refuses to think about him in this situation. Her silky brown hair brushes against his shoulder as she positions herself fully on top of him. In the meantime his fingers find their way to her breasts. Kakashi caresses the small, pink nipples until they are hard and then pinches them softly as her hands start to go lower and lower.

The pull on his cock almost makes him jump, but he immediately counter attacks teasing her sex. Wet and heated up, Kakashi takes his time exploring it like a curious cat all the while making her moan and pull harder. The mix of pain and pleasure make him breathless and he makes sure to push at the hard, pulsating nub on her center. Her throaty moan is enough to send his senses into overdrive, but when his balls draw and he’s about to cum, small, white fingers squeeze them robbing him of his liberation. For a moment he can’t control his fury, but then Kakashi looks up and sees the promise of future, wilder pleasures shining in those bright brown eyes and swallows, still angry but with a tingle of excitement running down his spine.

She pushes him further and he closes his eyes, his hands never leaving her skin.

 

Rin feels her own hunger growing, he’s so exposed, so beautiful in his vulnerability and yet so dark, like the blackness has swept into his bones tainting everything and making him absorb the light instead of shining. He is not hers though, playing with him is a privilege their Master has given, and the same way he can take it back should she try to covet too much. Rin won’t though, no matter how much it appeals to that usually atrophied lump inside her chest she once upon a time called heart. For a demon such as her there is duty and there is fun, but there is never love. Rin kisses everything at her disposal, and caresses what she cannot kiss, licking, softly biting and making all those perfect sounds erupt from Kakashi’s mouth. In what can only described a very uncharacteristic moment of weakness, she wishes to hold on to him and stay like that forever. Then, while she’s still kissing down, she feels a tremor and smells coldness and sulfur. She looks up then knowing her playtime is over, their Master has come for the both of them.

 

Kakashi opens his eyes surprised when the mouth in his chest stops its ministrations, he looks down and sees the bright brown eyes of Rin shine almost purple, she’s not looking at him though, her eyes are locked somewhere over his right shoulder. He turns around and chokes on his own saliva.

Obito is there, in all his naked glory, looking at them with a small smirk on his face. Kakashi makes the motion of getting up but soon, Rin’s slender, white fingers close get a hold of his face making him turn to face her. Her lips are soft, warm and perfect and he can’t help but to get lost in the kiss, not noticing as Obito walks up to them kneeling on the bed just behind him. His hands startle Kakashi, they are surprisingly cold, but his lips on his neck are just as perfect as Rin’s on his mouth and just because of that he forgives the coldness that’s exploring his lower region.

There is a tiny spark of alarm on a corner of his mind but a particularly skillful stroke makes him forget all about it. Kakashi moans into the kiss, he’s losing himself, his skin is on fire, his blood is boiling.

He feels a small hand taking his cock and guiding it to her sex. He’s in heaven, Kakashi thinks, her insides are impossibly wet and warm and soft as velvet, he groans holding her by that delicate waist of hers, pulling her closer, kissing her all over.

Behind him, Obito moans and rubs himself against his back. For a moment Kakashi can only hear his fast breaths, but then, Obito’s arms surround them and when his thick, hot dick starts to breach him, Kakashi’s eyes roll inside his head and his mind goes numb. It feels like perfection when the three of them are connected together, and Kakashi can’t think straight. Then she’s sliding back and forth on his dick. Obito is rougher, almost too thick and too much and unstopping, ruthless in his push, Kakashi beckons him to do it faster. Rin laughs and moves faster too.

With all his senses attacked Kakashi can only let himself go and enjoy the ride. The sound of their bodies hitting against each other are the only things that can be heard in the room and they’re deafening, the moans, groans and occasional screams make Kakashi dizzy, like he’s drowning in this delicious heat.

After a moment, all the sensations on his body are too much to take in and his eyes roll back. They have finally, _finally_ broken him apart.  


	12. Quaecumque vidit - Making of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has a vision of glory, this is roughly what it looks like.  
> The finished artwork will be posted when... well, when it's finished, I just wanted you guys to have a taste of what it'll look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means, "What he saw"

[](http://postimage.org/)   
  



	13. Intra Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking off just where 'Seductionis' ended, Kakashi, Rin and Obito have more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means 'Inside the Fire'
> 
> PD: Part of Kakashi's vision in the beginning can be seen in the previous chapter. The fully finished artwork will be posted as soon as I finish inking it :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi tosses and moves, eyes closed hands fisted as he struggles with his dreams. There is a fire, a never ending flaming field before him, shining with dread as the screams of the fallen clog his eardrums. He wants to run, to go back to his world which is less bright but also less terrifying. In truth Kakashi isn’t afraid of the world that presents itself before him but of the man he’ll become inside of it.

Kakashi sees himself then, as a grand ruler clad in the long, flowing, purple cape of an Emperor, he sees thousands, millions bowing down before him. He stands then, covered in rich garments, holding Obito in his arms. Dark wings at his back, he wages distant wars. Kakashi sees himself and realizes that this is the man he was afraid to see. He’s afraid to see those cruel, cold eyes that shine in the man’s face, his very own.

He doesn’t have much time to be afraid though, a wet trail of kisses down to his navel rouse him and distract him from the bright red eyes that ,apparently, he looked into until he fell asleep. As he moves, Obito smiles and he has to look away too, from that smile that promises great and terrible things.

Kakashi is burning, but he doesn’t know if the flames surround him or they come from the inside of his soul. Obito, still cool as ice, caresses him over and over again tethering him to this moment, chaining him to the reality of it. He’s impotent to stop him.

There is still a tiny part of him that want’s or can’t shake the pretend of wanting this to stop, but that part doesn’t even take the ghost of an action, instead, Kakashi plays right into Obito’s hands like a well-tuned instrument. He moans and relies more on those fingers he really, really shouldn’t trust. He does though, against his better judgement or maybe he simply cannot stop his own body form leaning into that pale perfection at his back.

Kakashi snuggles up against it and feels the warmth of the form that is laying on top of him shift with a mumble. He feels a bout of tenderness spread in him and can’t understand it, knowing what he knows about them. Then Obito kisses him and something erupts in his chest. Warm and painful, tender but that pokes at him with rage. The air caught in his lungs but he doesn’t want to think about breaking the kiss. He kisses back eagerly, ignoring the pain in his neck due to the awkward position.

There are hands on his chest, on his back, he’s smothered again by that infernal heat he cannot fight against. Amidst the silken sheets, Kakashi thinks that if this is hell he doesn’t want to leave. When their lips meet, in sloppy, openmouthed kisses, that carry the deceitful taste of innocence, in that moment of utmost perfection, Kakashi is sure that this pleasure, this completion he feels is well worth his soul as a price. No innocence is to be found when they are together Kakashi thinks as he nibbles behind Rin’s ear. She’s so beautiful like this, with her lips red from his blood and the eyes clouded from desire. He touches her body proper, he small, round breasts, her impossibly soft thighs, and between them, her sex, warm and already moist for them.

Kakashi feels a bite, then another, stronger one and as he looks up, Obito claims his mouth once more. He smiles within the kiss, feeling like they are competing for his attentions, he truly doesn’t want to choose, and so, as his tongue battles Obito’s, he fingers Rin softly and strokes his own, painfully hard dick with the other hand.

There is laughter in his ears as he’s turned around, taking Rin with him. He enters her noting that Obito seems content with kissing his back and licking the sweat off of it for the moment. Kakashi concentrates in her, kissing in turn her neck feeling her hails scrape the skin currently not under Obito’s lips. He doesn’t truly care. Kakashi is only aware of the pleasure now.

 

 

Obito licks the rivers of blood that come out of Kakashi’s back with a sense of gluttony, he watches in rapt fascination as the wounds close without a mark beyond the slight redness of the skin. He can feel the jealousy reverberate in him, when Kakashi and Rin kiss. He loves them, both of them, as much as he dreads the feeling. That last speck he can’t erase from the time there was light about him. No matter how much love he may actually feel or dread, but every time he sees them joined like that, being one he can sense his jealousy rise, he can see Rin’s true eyes shining at him and no matter how much he loves her, he only wants to shut that shine forever.

“Kakashi is mine” he wants to yell, for the whole world to hear. Instead, he bites down in the latest wound eliciting a moan of both pain and pleasure and his eyes meet Kakashi’s sideways. Obito smiles then, Kakashi is his. Rin’s back arks as she reaches her climax and takes both of them, no human should be able to lift them both. She is not human and he couldn’t be more satisfied when she slowly, still hazy, slips from under Kakashi and leaves the self-proclaimed demon hunter all to him.

Against his first instincts, he’s careful, lifting his alabaster body covered in blood, sweat and bodily fluids in his arms and holding him, waiting for the other to catch his breath.

He doesn’t wait to touch him though, Obito can feel his fingers slide down his tired chest, noticing the way it goes up and down with every inhalation. Obito slowly turns until he’s by Kakashi’s side instead than behind him. Caressing his face, he spreads his lips carefully with his fingers, touching the soft tongue inside. Still with his eyes closed Kakashi obscenely licks them as a smile starts to show up in his face. He doesn’t need any other incentive to ravish him. Their tongues battle and from underneath his lashes he can see Kakashi has opened his eyes. Dark grey and red shine despite the tiredness reflected in them and Kakashi’s arms hold on to his neck bringing him even closer.

This is more than the game it started as, Obito thinks hazily as he starts to lose the battle. He won’t surrender, he thinks pushing his lips harder against Kakashi’s. Not this time, not ever. A trail of saliva keeps their mouths connected even when they tear themselves from the other’s mouth. Kakashi doesn’t seem to be breathing normally as if he’s afraid that the simplest of sounds can break this moment.

He caresses the pale face again, softer this time, with a tenderness he didn’t thought himself capable of while still looking into those mismatched pupils. Obito should say something but nothing that comes to mind is appropriate. Kakashi throws himself back into his arms kissing deeper this time, hard enough to draw blood. I he were human, Obito would miss the air that is being sucked right out of his lungs. He’s never been happier he isn’t, that way he can give everything. Why does he feel he’s giving up? Kakashi spreads his legs softly and kisses down his chin, and neck and chest and even lower and it stops mattering.

Kakashi’s plump lips take him, Obito’s back curves on the bed as he screams. Kakashi slides his dick in and out of his mouth while he rolls his balls in one hand and caresses his opening with the other. Obito pushes not minding the choking noises that come from the other’s throat. Kakashi holds his hips and starts to make quick work of him, bobbing and slurping around his cock, with a small smile as he watches him come seemingly undone. His breath hitches as the hunter licks the top in a circular motion and at the same time breaches him. He shouldn’t let himself fall into this defenseless state but he ends up opening his legs more to give him better access.

Two fingers find each other inside of him and he yells his pleasure as Kakashi’s actions become rushed. He’s still not fast enough for Obito who then pushes Kakashi onto the sheets moaning as his fingers abandon him and climbs onto his lap. The tip of their noses brush, and Obito takes in his fist Kakashi’s dick, pumping it a couple of times before slowly sitting in it. He feels full to the brim, but their hips move in unison and they don’t take the time to get used to it. Kakashi doesn’t stay on the bed though, he swiftly moves them to their side and then to a kneeling position, taking Obito with him and making him almost pass out for all the unforeseen movement on his insides. Both try to moan but they are breathless.  A pulse, like lightning burns through Obito’s back, and he grabs Kakashi’s buttocks squeezing them to make him go even faster.

 

 

Kakashi can see Obito’s parted lips and can feel the way he alternatively opens and closes his eyes but he can’t hear a thing, there is a sound like water rushing, invading his ears and he can only move. Sinking in that incredibly warm hole that swallows him over and over like it can’t get enough. Kakashi blinks away the drops of sweat that threaten to blind him and deprive him of the beautiful vision in front of him. Obito is red in the face and neck, flushed with passion, and where he’s sinking his fingers to keep him steady.

Obito’s arms surround his neck and they kiss, more like lick really, hardly breathing against the other’s mouth. The brunet raises his hips to find him and Kakashi feels his balls draw, he’s getting close, he knows. Kakashi clenches his teeth; he’s determined to see Obito cum first this time. As he pushes, he moves one hand to take hold of the demon’s sizable member, still wet, it slips from his grip a couple of times before he’s able to finally grab it and caress it properly. The urgency in the pressure the other has over his backside intensifies then.

He tries to move his hand at the same speed he’s pushing his hips, he doesn’t know if he manages, he’s far too gone by then, what he knows is that suddenly he can feel something warm dripping down his fingers and he crumbles on top of Obito. He spasms as he cums holding onto the brunet for dear life. Kakashi has those words ready on the tip of his tongue but he bits on them and kisses the side of Obito’s mouth. Red eyes shine down on him bright with knowledge but he doesn’t care. He won’t say them now; it is too much of a defeat.

Slowly, he recovers his hearing becoming aware of the small, feminine moans that come from somewhere on his left. Looking, he can see Rin with her delicate, slender legs parted and a hand moving fast between them. Kakashi slides, reluctantly, from Obito and slips past him holding her hand with his. Rin moans unsatisfied and demanding but Kakashi doesn’t let her move, instead, bends his head to her sex and tentatively laps at her juices. Her thighs tremble and more liquid is pushed out dripping down his chin.

Kakashi raises his head enough to lick his lips clean and goes back, spreading her even further and teasing the hard nub in her center. She yells and he smiles not stopping his attentions. He wants to see her cum like this, he thinks burying his nose on her pubis and teasing with his teeth, yet, as soon as he does it, with a strength he wasn’t aware she possessed, she makes him stand and while tasting herself in his tongue, she traps his cock, already hard again between her velvety walls.

There are lips on his shoulders and a wet trail on his lower back from where Obito’s dick bumped onto his skin. There is a hand on his pectorals and another caressing Rin’s breast. Then, a strong push sends him tumbling over her and creates a sting of pain and then a wave of pleasure so hard he thinks he’ll choke.

He’s under Obito this time, trying not to crush Rin beneath him, but with every hard trust it becomes increasingly difficult. He screams, feeling his insides being ripped apart. There are tears in his eyes as he himself violently unites with the woman, he grips her soft brown strands trying not to lose his mind but to no avail, her eyes shine purple and he feels captivated. Abruptly, the devil at his back, pulls him from her and makes him turn around, invading him again, Obito kisses him deeply, taking with him his breath, his very core.

Kakashi’s fingers then find Obito’s hair and pull hard, wanting more. His breathing is agitated when they separate but Kakashi doesn’t stop pushing and kissing, he wants _everything_. He screams his name as their eyes brighten the room with a sinister red glow. Who cares really, Kakashi thinks taking and taking from that mouth that has just surrendered. The tears now fall freely from his face, as he realizes that he has conquered the unyielding one.

Tearing himself away just enough to throw his head back, he moves his hips messily as he traps Obito between his thighs. His eyes, which have remained closed, suddenly open but are blind to that brightness resplendent before them and he cums, unable to hold himself an longer Kakashi lets everything go falling limp onto the bed. Obito finishes pleasuring Rin then, but Kakashi, still caught in that pleasantly foggy feeling, doesn’t notice. He simply lies there, waiting.

He would die happy right now.

When his vision starts to come back, he realizes he’s lying on Obito’s chest, across from her. He looks up and sees his smile broaden.

 

 

There is something extremely compelling about the way Kakashi looks at him, with heavy lidded eyes and pliant lips. Obito has goaded him for years, for the whole of his life, and he has yet to look at him and see someone different form the little boy that walked up to his fire with a smile. Despite everything, Kakashi has yet to say no to him, and really mean it, and he’s waiting for the day he will do so, the day he will abandon and torn apart the skin of the boy he used to be, to uncover the beast he’s grown into.

Even if it’s his grand idea, the plan he’s had for Kakashi since that fateful night when they met by the burning pits of hell, summoned upon the cursed earth of London, he can’t help but mourn for the boy now agonizing by his hand inside Kakashi and the light that barely shines anymore and is, he realizes, what he loves most about him.  But then, Kakashi looks up from under his perfect, long and curved eyelashes and Obito stops feeling any kind of guilt.

There is something dark, like pride, coiling inside Kakashi when he looks up and the Devil falls at his feet.


	14. Conbusit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi decides between the love he feels and what he thinks is his responsibility. It's not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means ‘Burned’
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I've been working on another project that I hope, soon will be ready.   
> Also, Happy Valentine's day? I'm not sure this chapter reflects the spirit of the festivities but is about love so...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> _ _ _ _

 

Kakashi wakes up alone, his whole body hurts but he forces himself to move anyway, he’s lying on top of a wet spot of what he hopes is drool and is terribly uncomfortable. As soon as he has moved, he falls asleep again, exhaustion pulling at his bones.

He wakes up some time later; it is night again so he isn’t sure how long it’s been. His body still hurts or maybe it is his heart the one that’s in pain. Slowly all the euphoria seems to be evaporating and he’s able to think straight again. Kakashi knows he should be grateful for recovering his senses but the guilt weights down on him. The guilt of feeling like he belonged between to demons, of feeling loved for the first time in his life in the arms of the deceiver.

Last night, if it really happened yesterday is still a foggy and despite himself, a very pleasant memory. Turning around in bed, he can see a glimpse of his hunting armor but turns his eyes away, he would be too much of a hypocrite should he pick them now. It seems that no matter how many demons he has vanquished, he never was a real hunter. Kakashi watches the ceiling wondering about his options, admittedly not many, and hoping that somehow he can find the right one. It is hard when all the options life offers you are equally horrible. Kakashi would like to do something, namely get up and on with his life, instead he’s only able to lie there pondering.

It’s like his life, like all his beliefs have turned against him, like his body did last night, like everything he thought mattered is meaningless and he doesn’t know what to make out of it. Darkness is swallowing him full and he cannot fight it. Kakashi tries to see some light at the end of his journey but the only light in it is from the fires in which he’ll burn. He knows that staying there wallowing won’t solve anything but his strength has left him and his sanity is not far behind. No one ever told him it would be so difficult, compared to the storm of emotions, bad emotions, that invades him now even his time on the streets seems better. When he didn’t have to decide and think and be responsible, when he couldn’t blame his misfortunes in others.

He’s weak and a hypocrite he knows, but it would be so much easier to have someone to blame other than himself. He toys with the idea of death, a somehow permanently fixated thought on his head, it would be so easy, and no one would really care. Deep inside he resists making everything easier for Obito, it is bad enough that he has already surrendered everything else to him, not his life too.

He wonders who did ever say that it was wrong to love like he does, to be loved like he wants to be. For that is everything Kakashi has ever wanted, to be loved. To be held and nurtured, to be that happy child again. For years he’s blamed Obito for how his happiness ended, but he knows, deep inside, the Devil only came because he was called. He wants to hate again, to feel something about it again. But perhaps the demons fucked all reason from him, or maybe he’s just too tired to keep on hating.

The darkness is eating him alive, freezing the blood in his veins and depriving the world of meaning or color. Everything around him is grey, dark grey and dull, empty like him inside. It should be easier to pick from the two options he has, but he realizes that what he wants he cannot have and what he has, he doesn’t want. His immortal soul or love, the right thing or being corrupted, as if he hasn’t already, but whenever he thinks of casting away all those stolen moments he’s grown to love so much it’s like something is being torn out of him.

Frustrated beyond measure, Kakashi screams and punches the air and then the mattress until, exhausted, can only slip back onto the bed. For a moment he only wishes to disappear, to melt away into nothingness and be forgotten just as he longs to forget about this life that is consuming, that is chocking him to the point of desperation. He fists his hair and remembers another pair of fingers making the same gesture, if only what followed was as pleasurable. But no, what follows is his conscience babbling unendingly in his head until he doesn’t understand the words and can only feel the pain and self-deprecation they leave behind.

Realization comes suddenly. It is raining outside, or maybe is just his subconscious crying, the blood-red water quenches the flames that course through his veins making him freeze. His heart, perhaps ruined altogether, stops beating in his chest. Everything seems so clear now, Kakashi secretly prays for more confusion, for a little extra time alone with his thoughts. He only needs more time to make everything feel all right. All his decisions weight on him, he would like to say only the wrong ones do but he doesn’t differentiate anymore. Kakashi can only feel the weight, suffocating him, pressing him down into the mud. His legs tremble as he struggles to stay standing, succumbing to all the doubts and pains is much harder than surrendering to all the feelings that try to boil out of his hardened heart.

Kakashi curls on the floor, hitting the wood until it cracks under his fists as his skin raptures making a downpour of blood wash over him. The blood that would usually feel cleansing now makes him feel dirty instead, the pain that usually soothes is more of a hindrance now, a reminder of his own hesitation. He doesn’t cry though, in fact, Kakashi makes the conscious effort not to cry. He’s already showing enough weakness as it is. For too long he has cried and enjoyed everything he has been offered, all the while lying and telling himself he didn’t want to. For too long he has done nothing about it. So this time he won’t cry and instead he’ll act, even if it destroys whatever is left of him. He’s broken already anyway. The fire running through his veins is slowly dying, his left eye hurts and when he covers it again with the patch, it feels wrong. In truth, every part of this situation does. It’s a warped feeling, twisted and coiling around him. But it’s not the situation the one that’s chocking him but his own decisions. The ones me made, the one he has to make. Kakashi tries to get up, but his whole body shakes with emotion. He fights it and as he does, as he manages to get on his knees, he can hear that voice in his head he so loves and horrified, he realizes he’s going to miss it. For so long that voice and the twisted hope it carries has been his only company…

It is time, to do what’s right not what he wants. Kakashi fights against himself trying to shut away all those feelings he shouldn’t understand so well.

 

He’s cold as the deep winter, frozen to the core, as he gets up. Broken as he the resolution presents itself clear in his head. And for a moment he wonders if he guilted himself into deciding this. Kakashi trembles, thinking of what he’ll have to do from now on, of whom he will have to hunt. It is too much, all of it, surrounding him, suffocating him, rendering him useless, a broken doll in the dark. Whoever was moving his strings has given up now and he’s left alone. The loneliness is even more crushing that the realization from before. More suffocating even than the lies he tells himself to keep on living just another day.

Kakashi wonders why death always seems so appealing and why he doesn’t quite decide to go all the way through with it. Is it cowardice? He wonders. Perhaps it’s just that he feels like he doesn’t deserve a quick liberation. There are so many things he feels underserving of… and all of them have to do with love, whether is because he wants it or because he lacks it. Kakashi is not such a fool as to think his foolish feelings are returned, no matter the sex and the thinly veiled lies in Obito’s lips he had wanted so badly to believe. Seeing the truth is heart crushing. It wounds him so much more than even he deserves. Without all his hopes, he wonders what is left of him. Numb, he walks to his weapons decided.

Kakashi is hurting, but somehow, the pain makes him feel more like himself rather than the man he deep inside wishes he could be. It is so hard to prevent the tears from falling that he stops trying altogether, after all is just another promise to himself he will break.

As he cries, he tries to be grateful. As he picks up his silver sword, he doesn’t quite manage.  

 

Rin watches the man pull himself together and is…disappointing, yes, that’s the word that better applies here. She will have to do something about it.

 


	15. Amore Dolet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love always hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title literally means, Love hurts.

Kakashi patrols. He can feel at least a pair of eyes on him. It proves to be more difficult than he expected to ignore them because he knows who they belong to. He can recognize the vague scent that comes from the shadows around him, and his heart, his body, long for its owner. Kakashi can feel the presence for the rest of the day, and smell her too, even above the stench of darkened blood that covers him when dawn comes.

It has been a productive nigh, but falling into the routine can’t feel more ordinary. Boringness chews at his bones just as his stomach feels emptier and emptier. It seems it will never end until he’s condemned himself or turned fully into a monster.

He hastily washes away the strange blood and discards his clothing. Kakashi’s twitchy and as he leaves his weapons in their places he can’t bring himself to put his dagger away too. It is not very long but its white blade is always sharp and has saved him many times.  It was his father’s and it’s the last thing he has from him. But that’s not why he keeps it, this dagger means something more, something deep, it represents this resolve he fights against but that he still has. Kakashi doesn’t strip or drop on the bed like so many other times before, this time, no matter how difficult or tedious, he actually pushes himself to keep on working. He reviews some of the information he has and manages to link together some of it. It points to a black mass. That will be his next objective then.

 

Kakashi wakes up with his shoulders stiff, he didn’t realized he had fallen asleep and apparently, his legs have also decided to take a nap, so he has to wait a few moments before he can move without feeling a prickling sensation going up and his calves. Around him, the room is covered by a darkness that seems just a tad blacker than usual. Amongst the dark cloud that seems to invade his room he imagines he can see his own face looking back at him. Kakashi’s never seen such a painful image or felt more alone.

It’s heartbreaking to stand there and reflect on his own loneliness. Kakashi wants to get angry, to rage and break things, scream; he wants to get all his pain out of his chest. But like all the other days he can only look on, perhaps his strength has been take from him like everything else. There is a vague scent of perfume in his nose again, he turns like a madman looking for her but he can’t find her anywhere. He wonders if he imagined it again.

If he hasn’t already, he’s losing his mind.

Kakashi only wants to curl like a baby and cry. The need to do so is becoming so strong, Kakashi doesn’t know for how long will he be able to resist it. He just wants everything to stop, for a few days he simply wants to be happy. He made up his mind though, he decided to live his misery so his soul could find something better later. Kakashi only prays, hoping, it won’t be an empty promise. Kakashi doesn’t know if he can’t for the rest of his life like this, so empty, so darkened, sadness nips at his heels as he stumbles trying to reach his bed.

He sees her then, he sees her everywhere and he doesn’t know if it’s real or he’s hallucinating again. Perhaps everything was real, or maybe, none of this is.

The whole room starts to spin and seems to close down on him.

He’s already experienced something like this before but that doesn’t make it any easier the second time. Kakashi closes his eyes and wills the feeling away. He can’t quite manage but at least he doesn’t feel like throwing up anymore. Then he’s thrown into the wall and opens his eyes against his better judgement due to the surprise. Kakashi wonders again if this is at all possible or just, more likely, a figment of his imagination. Maybe he’s truly mad and doing this to himself. Kakashi shuts away those thoughts, in truth, he doesn’t really want to know if he’s in fact losing his mind, whatever _this_ is, it makes him feel bad enough already.

This is degenerating, though he’s still not sure what it is, it’s going wild. There are shadows that call to him, ghostly hands reach out to him, there is nothing romantic or attractive about this and he’s a bit surprised by it. After all that happened, Kakashi had hoped, but once again his dreams have been shattered. Kakashi finally gives into his impulses and curls on the floor and fixates his eyes on a point in the wall, managing not to see anything.

Eventually, he loses the sense of time, but suddenly a yellow flash enters the room and falls to its knees by his side. He’s safe now, Kakashi thinks, and he stops resisting that sleep that despite having evaded him this past nights, now nags at him demanding attention.

 

 Minato holds Kakashi, a boy no more, and smooths out his hair. He meant to come sooner, to sort this thing earlier and do his duty or rather, to fulfill his end of the bargain. But the business with the Kyuubi has made it hard and despite himself he’s had no choice but to leave Kakashi up to his own devices these past months. He should have listened to Kushina and help the boy even against his will, help smooth out this transition and make him understand that there was nothing wrong with any of this. Now, due to his inaction, convincing Kakashi will be near to impossible.

Should he tell him? Minato thinks about the extent of his involvement with Kakashi’s father and all that has happened in between since Sakumo’s death. He picks up the boy and staggers, not because of the weight but because the idea of spitting out everything makes him sick. Minato grits his teeth and decides he will confess as soon as Kakashi wakes up.

The blond sees the marks of love making in his protégée’s body and curses, he’s much later than he thought. He covers them with the sheets and watches the other sleep. It must be something truly horrifying going by the vigorous movements and half breathed grunts. It’s a curse, Minato thinks, all of this must be a divine curse on the both of them, he only wishes Sakumo and him hadn’t brought their families into it.

Minato wipes his faces with a hand trying to erase his tiredness. He’s so very exhausted; he can feel his life slipping through his fingers. Time flies, and his is flying faster than usual. The least he can do is fixing this before it goes away completely. Minato decides to stay by the bed for as long as Kakashi is asleep and pretends it’s not guilt what compels him to do so.

 

Kakashi wakes up happy, and remains so for the few minutes it takes him to realize what and where he is. It’s like falling from the stars, at least what he imagines falling from the stars would be like. It’s not a nice feeling. He doesn’t quite remember what he dreamt about, he can vaguely recall the feeling of feathers on his skin and warm lips all over, a searing pain and delicious black blood. Kakashi knows it was disturbing at least for the part of him that made up his mind last night, but for the other, for the one that’s on edge and always threatens with getting lose, it was quite pleasurable indeed. A reminder perhaps, of that night no matter what, he’ll never be able to forget.

He looks around, he’s alone in the room but there is a chair put up close to the bed, when he touches the cushion he notices it’s still warm. Kakashi wonders who could have been but doesn’t dare to hope. If he keeps doing it it’ll only hurt worse. Besides, right now the idea of seeing another human being seems too much, perhaps is his pessimism speaking but for the time being he only wants to wallow on his own suffering. Then there’s the next hunt to consider.

Kakashi is not worried about the humans he’ll have to kill or whatever lowly demon they’ll be summoning, he can dispatch those in his sleep. He’s worried about what will come later. Of course, Kakashi cannot have the surety of finding her but his all that dread that is building up inside of him points to that direction. With his luck…

Despite all those terrible things he’s promised himself, Kakashi is still not sure that he’ll be able to do what needs to be done, even to save himself. Even if he’s divided in some other things, his whole being wants to wrap her into his arms and disappear, and that very feeling tears him apart.

Love hurts and he’s breaking for loving so much.


	16. Missa Nigrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has made up his mind, but the consequences of that decision will only be felt now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means 'Black Mass'

## Missa Nigrae

 

Minato thinks he should go check on Kakashi again, but then he thinks again, probably his ward is off fighting his demons, no pun intended. The guilt is eating him away, he should have done more, or rather, he should have done something. But now it’s too late, he can feel it. There is a heavy feeling of dread in his stomach that tells him there is nothing to be done now. Deep down, Minato guesses he’s always known. Kakashi is just fulfilling his cursed destiny, the cross he’s been carrying since his birth.

He can tell him that part at least, Minato thinks, but he has to admit he’s afraid of Kakashi’s reaction, it won’t be pretty, that much he knows. When he comes back, the blond decides. It is his responsibility, after all, his soul might not be salvageable but maybe he can offer some comfort to his friend’s son.

Looking over to see Kushina and Naruto fast asleep, Minato can’t help the smile while he tries to think what are the words with which he can explain to Kakashi that he is the devil’s chosen.  Minato sighs and gets up, he needs a drink.

As the back of the blond disappears from the room, behind him in the bed, Naruto’s eyes open, his usual blue tainted with the color of blood. The little boy blinks a couple of times and the red bleeds out of his pupils leaving behind a confused blue.

“Ara… daddy?”

 

Preparing for battle is a grim task, especially when his heart is not really in the fight. He dresses in his combat gear, black leather and silver breastplate. It is tinted black too, but long gashes left behind by past fights shine its true color. He usually doesn’t bulk up as much, but there is uneasiness sitting in his gut and he picks up the thigh holsters sheathing his blessed daggers before putting on the scabbard with his long sword.  More knives on his boots and a small pistol attached to his wrist. He doesn’t trust these modern weapons all that much but he has to admit they come in handy in the short distances.

Putting his long, hooded cape on, Kakashi is ready to go. Last but not least, he holds on to the map and goes out into the night. Despite himself, he feels the thrill of the hunt. Kakashi wonders what is going on with him, who has always taken his job as seriously as possible, who is heartbroken and yet thirst for blood.

The walk is short atop the rooftops, London looks especially wicked tonight under the reddish glow of the moon. He sees deep down, under the mist, the whores and perverts screaming and brawling, the children nobody wants scurrying around, stealing. Kakashi closes his eyes for a moment not wanting to remember he used to be one of those kids. The world capital of depravity doesn’t sleep and neither must he. How he despises this city, Kakashi thinks, all the beauty, all the things it presents are nothing but a façade, empty promises of greedy, fallen men. Kakashi breaks into a jog forcing his chin to stay up so as not to see the corruption happening from his very feet. It’s not the city, not really, it’s the petty humans who don’t deserve any better.  For a moment he’s tempted to stop, but then decides to continue, he isn’t fighting for their survival or their salvation, he’s fighting for himself, for his very soul and that place in paradise that belongs to him.

Kakashi is not aware, but under the eyepatch, his red eye shines darkly following his thoughts.

 

When he arrives to the direction inscribed on his map, he sneaks around through the fence after surveilling the perimeter for a couple of times. He walks hunched over trying to make the least possible sound while stepping on the dry grass. Once inside, Kakashi wonders if there is something special about this kind of house or if devil worshippers all share the same taste in construction. Navigating the maze would be difficult, except it looks awfully close to what his house used to be, and despite not having been in there for many, many years, it’s like the memory is engraved in his mind.

He notices right away there is something different with this though, maybe it has to do with the insulation or something of the like because he can’t hear anything at all.

No chants or the rustling of robes, or even the creeping sound of creeping fires. It is unsettling, so much silence. Kakashi, with a cold sensation dripping down his back takes his daggers out of their holsters. He’s glad he took the precaution when he goes around the corner and starts to see the corpses. Dried, twisted husks barely looking human anymore. Kakashi has a sense of déjà vu and is revolted by the way his stomach reacts to the image. He needs air, Kakashi drops his weapons leaning against the wall struggling to breathe.

Eventually he manages to calm down, this is not his doing he tells himself. When he finally recovers the pace of his breathing, he reaches down and picks up his daggers once again. He can’t quite recognize the smell left in the corpses but it tickles his nose with familiarity. It doesn’t matter though, whoever did this it’s still here, of that Kakashi has no doubt, so he’ll find it soon enough. And deal with it.

Kakashi must be careful not to steps on any of the corpses, it’s difficult, not only due to the quantity but because the light seems to be slipping further and further away from him. As the walks towards the basement, blatantly stepping over bones and dust alike by now, he realizes that the darkness that deepens around him has a cause, not a single torch is lit. He’s tempted to light one up but he doesn’t want to give himself away. In the end he might as well have done it.

It seems he was expected.

She’s sitting by the last remaining flame. She’s not wearing her skin anymore and Kakashi is left entranced by her demonic form. She looks taller, and her soft skin has been replace by something that looks like dark scales in the outside of her thighs, the inside though looks even softer and her bare sex seems to glisten under the light of the dying fire. Kakashi can’t stop the impulse of licking his lips when he sees it. There are horns, thin and delicate looking, twisting towards the back of her head, mixing with her long hair in some places. Her tresses, formerly of a rich brown color now look burgundy, like the shade of a good wine or drying blood. Her lips are black and fangs can be seen under them. Her pale complexion is now all in black and white, just like the tail, strong and also scaled that flaps behind her. It couldn’t be more inhuman but that doesn’t diminish his interest, it rather intensifies it.

 Her eyes shine violet yet it’s not malice what he sees in them but desire. Kakashi is tempted to answer to that desire with his own, to give up this soon in his mission and surrender his soul. He manages to stop from doing so but when he moves he can feel his cock, rock hard, pressing painfully against the tight prison of his pants. Kakashi blushes and his face only gets redder when he sees her teasing, knowing smile.

 

Suddenly, the realization of what is about to unfold draws on to him. Her smile has changed from teasing to pitying and Kakashi doesn’t know what is worse. He’s still hard, but the excitement is already starting to evaporate. He grips his daggers harder, tempted as he is to turn around and run. She approaches, like that time a few nights ago where he knew happiness. There is determination shining in all the violet of her eyes, he can see she has a slit pupil now, and given the strength behind her steps, Kakashi knows there is no mercy reserved for any of them. He tries pleading one last time, with worlds if not with gestures. He doesn’t think it’ll work.

 

“Please, please don’t make me do this, anything but this” he begs falling to his knees but she only smiles, secretively, as if she knows something he doesn’t. She doesn’t seem concerned with the fact that succubus don’t get vanished as much as evaporated.

Rin has always known her destiny, her duty and most certainly she’s always been ready for it. Rin readies her battle stance and prepares for the pain to come. Her smile becomes larger, pain is her area of expertise and she is more than ready for this. Despite having started letting her power out before, the transformation is still a bit painful, so long has she gone under human flesh. But there is no coming back now; Rin sees the surprised face Kakashi makes, and how at the same time his eyes seem to reflect some sort of twisted interest. She’s flattered, she expected worse than plain astonishment. There are no doubts, she is doing something beyond herself, something of a greater nature, well worth her sacrifice.

He doesn’t attack right away, Kakashi’s the one doubting and despite her resolve it takes all that she is to push him into doing it.

Rin throws herself at him, claws first. He’s quick to sidestep her, and she can see the lingering doubt clouding his judgement. She tries some more swings before it becomes apparent that she’ll need more drastic actions to make him engrossed in the fight. Goddamn it, she wants to scream, this is her last stand, it has to be worth it. She wants to be remembered, to be loved, that’s everything she’s ever wanted. That is why she fell. These five centuries have to have meant something.

 

The punch makes him double in pain and the bile jumps to his mouth, Kakashi forcibly swallows it back and regains his footing, like hell is he going to give her a single millimeter. He throws one of his blessed daggers and swings the other in his hand , she slip through his motions but the kick he throws as she passes graces her making her loose her equilibrium. Despite his previous reticence, he’s now engrossed by the fight, his blood is boiling. She falls, her tail swinging wildly in an attempt to protect her from his assault, Kakashi doesn’t let that stop him, not when he has no alternative.

She’s faster than him, as he throws his next kick, she rolls on the floor and traps his other leg breaking his stance, as he falls, he slides grabbing on to his fallen dagger, but her claws take both of them away. Kakashi, still on his back, takes impulse with his legs and jumps up, his hand immediately going to the handle of the sword. He hesitates then, he only uses this blade to finish up his prey, if he unsheathes it now, he’ll have to use it just for that. His hesitation allows her to claw at his left arm. The wound is a deep gash, it pulsates and burns. Kakashi grits his teeth to keep the scream from coming out. But the pain enrages him and makes him ready.

He holds the long blade with both hands, blood sweeps into the handle, making it slippery, Kakashi only holds it harder until the pattern of leather and chain in it imprints on his skin. He swings it like a madman, trying to get close enough to do some damage. His injured arm hurts but he pays it no mind. His soul is at stake, nothing else matters. Kakashi kills himself in a way, with every swing or rather, with every small hit he manages to land, he doesn’t just kill her in a slow, heartbreaking manner, he kills himself as well. Everything that held him, everything that made him happy, everything that made him, him, dissolves in a storm of blood and tears.

Kakashi’s breathing is ragged. Sacred scripture on silver shines white and blue, as a current, like lightning runs up and down the blade. Whenever it gets close to the guard it hurts, Kakashi wonders why. She’s fallen, after one lucky hit, she’s fallen but she’s getting up again and Kakashi can’t let her. He’s at the last of his strength, if he doesn’t finish it now he will be the one finished. He rises the sword over his head and lets it fall, catching her as she’s finally managed to stand. It slides, surprisingly smoothly, in the middle of her chest.

She falls again, dark blood coating his blade, gushing out of her equally dark lips. And as she falls, she smiles again.

 

Rin is cold, like she’s never been in a long, long time. But most of all, she’s happy. Kakashi thinks he has won, that salvation is the reward he’ll get. She wants to laugh but the blood bubbles up in her throat and doesn’t let her. Salvation is overrated. He is just like them, just like she thought the first time she saw him. He was born to fall, Rin thinks. She is sorry though, that she won’t live to see it happen, but she’s done her part, the rest is up to Obito. If only Rin could have them. But she was born mortal, and as such now her limbs have lost their sensitivity and the world is turning to black.

Rin wonders if she’ll have another chance, if she does, she wants to be with them again. That light she sees is heaven? Because she doesn’t want it. Rin notices she doesn’t see her killer anymore, and wishes for one last second to take his breath away.

 

Kakashi doesn’t notice the tears that run down his face until his spell lights around her. He wishes he could just sent her home. For a moment, in between the lines, Kakashi leans and kisses her one last time. He then completes the wording and watches on as she turns to dust.

He thought he had chosen right, but as he finishes the incantation, he can feel the gates of Heaven closing before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are always welcomed.


	17. Rosae Deserto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one’s demons fight back.
> 
> The title means 'Desert Rose' and is taken from the song 'Art of Life' by X Japan which I used as inspiration for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, again, I just didn't know what to do with the story and needed some time to get my ideas straight. Thankfully 'Penny Dreadfull' came back and so did my inspiration.   
> Enjoy!

Obito knows the exact moment Rin dies. He can feel her wicked flame burning out. She is the first human he corrupted and turned himself, and her demise hurts as if he’s lost a part of himself.

That day, for the first time, a thunderstorm is seen in hell. Of course it’s not a normal storm, it rains fire instead of water and the lightning bolts are black like the hearts of the demons they pulverize. But is a storm nevertheless, a manifestation of Obito’s own darkened heart and it abates hell laying waste to the cursed land.

He’s been a good boy, waiting beyond his patience for everything to come to pass as he planned, but it was a mistake. He should have done his job proper and be more vigilant. Now he’s alone in the whole immensity of fire and damnation, the one that understood forever vanish and he can’t help but be disgusted at his own weakness.

Obito tells himself he’s no longer a creature of love and lowly emotions, but he nevertheless can’t help the tempest that shakes his insides he thought frozen, whenever he thinks of what he’s lost and what he most likely won’t ever get. That is what pains him the most, that in the end Kakashi didn’t chose him. At least he could spend a few centuries with Rin, all too brief for a being such as himself, but they serve as consolation whereas the small moments he stole from the hunter are less than the blink of an eye, a tease of what he’ll never make his.

Obito doesn’t rage, he doesn’t show his pain, he lets the exploding mountains and fiery drops do the screaming for him. He reduces Hell to its minimum representation and when it’s done, in his eyes shines the promise of bloody retribution.

 

Naruto opens his eyes, red and shining in the dim light of his room. Something terrible has happened, even from here he can hear the roar of the abyss. The childish body is not comfortable but it does the trick to move around if in a smaller capacity.

From his window, the boy that is not really a boy can see with his slit pupils London sleeping, apparently ignorant of the rage that ravages the underground. Even _Mother_ is fast asleep. He truly doesn’t understand how the puny humans can’t hear the screams of pain and torment and feel the anger of their Lord. He is worried. Not out of love or some other equally stupid feeling, but hatred.

He still resents the ritual that left him in this pityingly useless form. And most of all, the Lord who put him in the situation. Lord of lies indeed. All the promises he made back then turned out to be false and now he’s been left here, stranded on this cursed earth that isn’t damned enough. If only he were free again, he’d make him pay for his betrayal. For using him as less than a dog until he wasn’t useful anymore and then discard him like a broken toy. His power burns beneath the seal. If only he could take it off… he’d get his revenge. He would gladly see the world turned to ashes by his rage, the humans that he so despises writhing under his heel and the Lord he once called his Master withering and burning out like the flame of a candle being blown away by the merciless winds of death.

If there ever was something akin to understanding or liking that he felt for that man he doesn’t remember, and it’s gone now. Does it even matter? He thinks, he is incapable of those feelings now, another thing that was take away from him. It takes an effort not to admit it was his choice that put him in this situation. But again he thinks of the lie that helped him make up his mind and subsequently, made him fall. Perhaps he had been ingenuous back then, again, he doesn’t quite remember. And it doesn’t truly matter, that man, that angel he was, is gone now.

A dark, oppressive aura emanates from the small figure in front of the window. If it get to the bed it’ll wake the mother up, but he doesn’t care. He might as well devour the woman. That surely would stop the assimilation. Not that he believes he’ll be absorbed by a mere human child. It’s a laughable idea but he can’t deny that deep down he’s worried. So far he’s only been able to gain control of the body when the boy is asleep.

Furious at his own weakness, he pushes his power trying to impose it to the seal, when nothing happens, he kicks the wall in anger, but then he tries again and a mist like substance, surrounds him. It’s his aura at its purest.

“Only a little bit more” a sinister voice, unbecoming in the lips of a child murmurs darkly.

Just then, he feels his grip failing.

 

Naruto then blinks a couple of times, his eyes returning to their usual blue. The boy looks around and wonders why he’s out of bed. It doesn’t really matter though, his feel hurt and he’s cold all over so he climbs back into the bed and snuggles up to mommy.

 

Kakashi arrives to his house drenched in rain and sweat alike, and blood, but he doesn’t want to think about the blood. His hands haven’t stop trembling since he… in fact, he’s shaking all over. The bile reverberates at his throat and he almost vomits again. He’s still divided between regret and the thrill of the hunt when he remembers the slight weight of the body turning to ash in his arms. The dreading sensation seems to be winning now, but it doesn’t come from the death itself, but rather, steams from the feeling right after.

It must have been his imagination, right? Of course he only did what he was supposed to, tear at his mundane desires to reach a higher place. That is what he’s been preached. What does it truly matter if a part of him enjoyed it? Kakashi thinks, it’s the part of himself he’s working so hard to erase. But he can still see, as if etched on the inside of his eyelids, her smile just moments after the sword pierced her heart and it bothers him. It was a grin of triumph, the smile of someone that finishes a fight victorious.

Later, when he’s cleaned up and what he’s done seems to weight on him again, like his desires, is becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the conflicted feelings of guilt and elation. Nevertheless he still feels like himself, as if all that internal strife is his natural state of being. Perhaps it is, Kakashi doesn’t know anymore.

Kakashi wakes up with the sun in his skin. He hadn’t been aware that he’d fallen asleep and for a moment he believes that all was a dream, a dream in which he’s still walking. There is no conflict anymore, he feels real now, painfully so. Somebody wake me up, he wants to say, a cry for help if there ever was one. But even if his mouth had managed to form the words, there is no one around, there never is. Only devils and monsters stay by him and now not even them. He curls on the floor. All his life is gone, whatever scraps he’d managed to put together have been blown away by the winds of his own stupidity.

He wants to beg, to plead but he doesn’t know for what. No, not his soul, not even that is worth all this pain. He just wants to run away, but he’s never really stopped doing so and he’s still never gotten anywhere. This is not a dream, neither it’s a nightmare. This pain has to be the real thing and Kakashi thinks he’s going to go mad with it, perhaps he already is and this is a delusion. But no matter the excuses he thinks for himself, none of them seem as real as the heartbreak feels.

Why won’t someone come and kill him? Kakashi wonders. It would be a relief, more than he deserves at this point he’s sure. He doesn’t cry, his eyes are as dry as the desert. But his heart does cry crimson for that future he doesn’t have. The one he maybe didn’t had all along.

Madness tightens the grip on him and he starts to hallucinate. Later he won’t be sure of what he sees only that it wasn’t soothing.

The sunlight burns his pale skin or perhaps it’s the fires of hell that have finally come to get him. His head hits rhythmically the wooden floors as he seizures, his feet hit the footboard a couple of times but he doesn’t seem to realize. The only thing Kakashi seems to be capable of doing is hugging his own chest and clawing at his sides. He then yells, the sound tears at his throat, a terrible twisted thing and seems to invade the little room. Kakashi screams and screams to the point of aphonia.

And then, like it started, it ends. Kakashi lays limp on the floor, blood sweeping from his self-inflicted wounds, eyes, unseeing, opened and still dry. They are both red now. Not from the unshed tears but rather, a more sinister red, deep, almost swirling, like fresh blood.

Blinking away unknown terrors, Kakashi wonders when he failed everyone. There has never been many by his side, but in one manner or another, he’s made them go away. He failed himself first, he thinks, but he’s not exactly sure when it happened. His life has been one of perpetual failure and disappointments.

“What is one more?” he asks to the empty room. His tone is surprised, like the words just escaped his mouth without permission. Kakashi doesn’t think of her, even if the satisfaction is gone now, with all those other inhuman feels, he’d rather not deal with yet another pound of guilt on his shoulders. Kakashi is as broken as he can be, but that tiny, hurt part inside that still feels like himself would like to continue on living, one painful breath at a time.

He must be a masochist.

Or an idiot.

Probably both.

 Kakashi toys with the idea of suicide and a moment later clings to life all the while wishing for a place to go.

He feels old when he thinks about the last time he knew happiness. It was about twenty years ago and the only reason he had been happy is because he didn’t know any better back then. It was before he met the Devil and before his father dwelled in the black arts, that he knows. Back in his old home he had been a merry child, during his too short childhood. Hatred burns through him, his own spirit might be condemned, but he sure as hell hopes his father’s is burning worse.

But the thought doesn’t calm his own conscience that has been set ablaze by the hopelessness of his situation. Kakashi refuses to think of ‘if onlys’ nothing can be changed now. Or can it? Maybe he should just surrender to those desires he thought he was fending away last night but that never truly left him. The purpose of his mission was to save something unsalvageable, to take away all those emotions that make him feel less than human. And yet, no matter what he does, what part of him he sacrifices, they don’t leave him alone. He wonders once more if this is who he’s always been, because somehow, somewhere deep inside, he had believed himself better.

Right now though, surrendering seems so appealing…

He has always stopped himself from doing so in the past, he expected for something better to be waiting for him when the deed was done but Kakashi no longer believes, perhaps he never did and is just now realizing it. What is it to believe in, he’s been falling for so long and no one, not even God has broken his fall once. He has given away his love, his life, his very heart and soul and has gotten nothing in return. Is really something good waiting for him? Kakashi doesn’t want it anymore. He wants just what he had, what he threw away for the empty promise of a cruel, sadistic God.

He wants Obito, the child who smiled at him from the flames, the youth who seduced him in an hallway, the man who burned down his walls in his own bedroom. He wants all of them to be his, to stay by his side and make all his darkest dreams come true. Maybe he even wants him to take him away from this reality he so hates and kill him.

“Obito” Kakashi whispers. He hadn’t meant to say this either, but he cannot stay silent anymore.

“Obito” he says again, louder this time, hoping perhaps that the other can hear him. Kakashi isn’t sure if the Devil hears everything like that hateful God is supposed to, but it doesn’t matter. Only saying his name is soothing.

Unbeknown to him, his eyes glow harder then.

“OBITO!” he screams. Kakashi doesn’t want to be alone anymore, he wants to be loved. He wants that feeling that no matter what the world told him, was pure and beautiful. He wants Obito more than air, more than his own life, more than salvation.

And clawing at the floor, he mutters “I surrender”

 

Obito watches on, his broken angel is crying for him at last, but his anger isn’t fully quenched. Kakashi deserves punishment. But once more, he makes Obito feel something he hasn’t felt in many millennia: Guilt. He pushed too far, till he shattered and now only the sharp shards of his design stand in front of him. Obito doesn’t mind if he cuts himself, he’s always been one to play with fire. His black heart aches for him even as his mind tells him it shouldn’t. No one takes something from him but it’s Kakashi, the Kakashi who was born to be his. The closest thing to an equal he’s ever had. But not only is his wretched heart at stake here but also his throne. What would his hordes do but rebel against him if he let Rin’s death unpunished?

 But it’s not his army what worries him the most but her memory. Rin has been his one true companion since her fall, the one person he trusted. The closest thing to a friend he’s ever had. Even if it makes him shatter too and he has to rebuild himself back again, he will avenge her. Kakashi will pay. His soul, the blackened, thinned thing that it is in this moment is ready to capitulate and not even Heaven wants it now. Not when Kakashi wants nothing but him.

Obito can just get up in that miserable earth and snatch him.

 

Whitechapel is silent as the grave, strange occurrence. A lightning bolt, red as blood hits the dirty pavement and all the shadows on the street seem to slither towards the point of impact, the light of the lamps titillates and dies.

When the gas lamps start to shine again, a man dressed in black stands right where the lightning struck. 


	18. Tormentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's torment is just beginning and only he can end it.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Psychological and physical Torture, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Attempted Suicide, Gore.
> 
> Mind the warnings! There are some parts pretty disturbing, so read under your own responsability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long, long time, I've finally managed to put this chapter together. I hope that after reading it you understand why it's taken so long. But more importantly, thank you so much to those who are still reading.

## Tormentum

‘Torment’

 

Obito doesn’t come. Kakashi waits and waits and feels himself abandoned as per usual. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. After a while, he’s not sure how long, Kakashi manages to grab the tattered remains of his dignity and gets up. Dressing without looking, he walks through the door before truly thinking where he wants to go. Anywhere but here is more than enough. When he finally manages to look up, he wonders why his feet took him here. This place that is just as broken as he feels.

Kakashi walks through the ruins. They are cold and foggy but he can almost feel the heat that blackened them. If he touches them, will his own skin burn? He wonders.  He almost even hopes.

Being back is strange, despite it having no roof he feels enclosed in this place he once called home. As if all the ghosts that inhabit the burnt off ruin are reproaching him for not being one of them. He sometimes wishes he were, this is one of those times. Kakashi keeps thinking over and over again in that moment he chose wrong, in the eternity he wasted with the spill of the blood of the woman he loved.

He’s lost everything he knows. He called but nobody came. Kakashi should be used to that, no one has ever come to save him, but at least there was someone who rubbed it in. What does it say about him that he misses his tormentor. Whatever.

Kakashi furiously strikes the pillar that used to hold up the floor of his old room and walks towards the darkened opening on the ground. It used to be the access to the cellar but now it just looks like the mouth of Hell. His hand stings but he ignores it, Kakashi barely registers his eyes adapting to the diminishing light, he’s trapped in the image of a memory, of a dream he once had called nightmare. His whole being is bigger now, if only in size, so it takes less than he remembers to reach the bottom of the stairs. There is a familiar smell about the place. Rich, and spicy, promise and betrayal. He knows it by heart and it brings tears to his eyes, red, like the Devil’s. He feels a compulsion take over him, a deep, reverberating aura that washes over him like some sort of twisted magic. He’s here. The Devil is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

But when he reaches the place, it’s empty. Kakashi looks around confused, he could have sworn he’d felt the other here. He walks around, almost afraid of the shadows that shimmer around him as if whipped by a nonexistent breeze. The platform is blacker that them all. The fires of hell have permanently melted away parts of it, but what truly catches his eye is the runes. They look sharp and vile, they were bright red that night but now they look dusty brown, they must have been drawn in blood. Kakashi is tempted to touch them but decides against it in the last minute. He walks away disappointed, he had hoped to find Him here.

Just when he’s about to reach the stairs, to go up this time, a voice stops him.

He doesn’t hear what it’s said, but it’s not important. Kakashi walks as if hypnotized towards the man, no, not really a man, that stands in the platform, upon the very runes not one minute ago he was looking at. He was right then, Kakashi thinks, the Devil was indeed at the bottom of the stairs. It feels awfully familiar this compulsion that forces one step after another out of his legs. It feels even more familiar the feeling of hopelessness as he walks towards the altar, he could almost mistake this moment for a memory. The only difference is of course, that there are no sycophant acolytes or black flames this time.

There is just the two of them. 

Kakashi wants to throw a tantrum, ask why the other didn’t come when he called, but he knows he doesn’t have the right to demand anything from him. Then he reaches the altar and Obito extends a hand in his direction. For a moment he looks like a benign god of old, if he didn’t know any better, he would have fooled Kakashi. He takes the hand without making a fuss; there is nothing left for him on this earth. As the runes illuminate and small black flames ignite, he idly wonders if he ever had something at all. They disappear in a blast of black light and what is left of the basement caves in and turns to ash.

 

Hell is not like he expected, Kakashi thinks, it’s a thousand times worse. He can almost feel the pain of the condemned souls, their screams reverberate in the vast intensity of black sand and lava and permeate his whole being. If he concentrates, he can see men and women and children of all ages and races twisting in agony, pleading for a release the will never come. He can see a million of tortures and the wounds they produce. The smell of blood, old and new, of fire and burnt flesh, of infection and disease dominates the air and makes him gag. Near them, he can see a man –somehow familiar- with streaks of dirty long hair, hanging form his thumbs. His body is a big bruise and is partially flayed, his legs covered in bright red pustules, as if he’d been boiled alive, and there are parts of his flesh missing, with clear imprints of teeth around them. The smell alone is enough to make him puke but seeing his eye, the one that’s left, stirs something ugly inside.

He catches himself before asking, he’s sure Obito would tell him, but Kakashi truly doesn’t want to know. He has to remind himself each and every human here deserves what they’re getting. Even him.

Kakashi turns to Obito, who has been examining his reactions with an unreadable face and waits for his own judgement. He wonders if he’ll be thrown to the pits to slowly cook alive or if he’ll receive a more personal treatment. Obito touches his face in a soft parody of a caress and Kakashi has to use all of his self-control no to lean into those fingers that can cause so much pain and so much pleasure, sometimes at the same time. The Demon seems lost in thought as his fingertips trace the line of his cheek, but suddenly, those red eyes, so much like his own, blink a couple of times and his hand falls limp at his side. Kakashi already misses his touch.

He is guided through a black door he hadn’t seen before. It must be some sort of magic, because it’s over thirteen feet tall and completely carved. The inside looks like some sort of palace. The floor is deep red and Kakashi wonders if it isn’t paved with dried blood. They walk through a hallway that seems to never end, there are terrible, twisted figures flanking them, they look almost real, and is only when he hears one of them moan a terrible sound of suffering that Kakashi realizes they are. They must be petrified somehow but that doesn’t stop their feeling, he thinks. Kakashi shivers, just when he thought there could be nothing worse than what the ones outside go through. He’s tempted to beg not to end up like these statue-like ones. But Obito is much too fast and he only has time to quicken his pace.

The hallway seems to be getting narrower and the lights dimmer, they don’t really illuminate so much as cast shadows now. The ghostly darkness dances around his legs making loose his footing. Kakashi manages to stay upright by sheer luck. The grotesque statuettes are closer too, and he can feel their icy touch on his skin. It must be his imagination, Kakashi reasons, but it feels painfully real.

Finally, they reach a door, black as well, but plain. There is some sort of vapor coming from underneath it, white instead of red or black like outside, but it’s cold, so cold it burns. Somehow, despite its normal size and plainness, the little black door terrifies him more than the first one. Although it might be because he knows that this is the end of his line, when he crosses this threshold, his punishment will be waiting to receive him. Kakashi doesn’t fool himself, he knows that no matter how much he called this mirage of a man that rolls the heavy doorknob with ease, Obito didn’t come to save him. No one has ever saved him. nobody will do it now either.  Perhaps he’s lost the ability to care, because it doesn’t worry him in the least.

 

Obito awaits for Kakashi to enter. He hasn’t planned anything flashy or permanently damaging, but he’ll take his time. Despite his so called feelings, the Demon can’t help but feel a pang of excitement at the prospect of seeing Kakashi bleed. He looks so incredibly beautiful painted in red.

 

He doesn’t resist when Obito ushers him inside. There are black chains hanging from the ceiling, and Kakashi walks resigned towards them. He wonders if he will die soon once Obito is tired of his pain, he can only hope.

The shackles sink unforgiving in his skin. A trail of blood trickles down his arms, staining his shirt. It doesn’t really matter, Kakashi feels a sharp pang of pain on his spine and shivers as a breeze, colder than it has any right to be in this place, caresses over the scratches. Obito is cutting down his clothes. The Demon stops at his pants though he unfastens them and lowers them to his waist. Kakashi fights with all his might the pang of excitement that has his prick twitching when feeling Obito’s white fingers so close. The chains tighten their hold and he has to rise to his whole height to keep up, his body taunt like the strings of a violin.

It starts when he’s still preparing himself, a hit, then another. It’s nothing he can’t handle, his many scars are a testament of endurance. There are no windows on the room, so he can’t tell the time but it seems to go on for forever. The hits become progressively harsher and sharper, and despite trying badly to evade, he still can note the blood, now falling freely, down his back. The hits suddenly stop, he wonders why, perhaps Obito has realized they don’t have the desired effect. Another thing he has to thank this Devil for.

Then something sinks on his shoulder and for a moment, he doesn’t feel anything. Then a sharp, unforgiving pain explodes behind his eyelids and he can hold his screams no longer. Kakashi trashes, his feet leaving the floor and his whole weight relaying on his wrists when the knife, for it has to be some sort of knife, sinks in his body again and again, with a parody of tenderness. Slow, slow, so he can feel every second of it, so his body can register every prickle of discomfort, every muscle pulled apart layer by layer until only his bones are left. He can imagine then, his shoulder blade exposed, a dash of white under so much angry red.

Kakashi vomits, some of it falls on the floor but most on his person. That image, that he tries to convince himself, it was part of his imagination, is etched onto his mind. He coughs violently, expelling putrid air and leftover bile but the blade doesn’t stop. Kakashi tries to reign in his convulsions so the knife won’t do more damage due to his moving, but he can’t help it.

Obito doesn’t stop until his whole back is exposed. Whimpers shake Kakashi’s paler than usual frame, his throat is bleeding too because of how much he’s screamed. Then, like a child, the Demon runs one of those fingers he loves so much down his spine, quite literally, and Kakashi finds himself retching once more.

Something soft washes over him and his wounds start to close. He’s being healed and for a minute, Kakashi allows some hope to wash through his person. He shouldn’t have.

The process is repeated over and over again until the blood is thick with his blood, until there are no screams left to be shed and pain is all he knows. Kakashi doesn’t know how long it goes on, he doesn’t want to know really, yet it feels like days, weeks, years, to the point where it doesn’t seem ludicrous to think of this torture as lasting millennia.

He’s kneeling when he comes back to himself. The chains have been loosened, but are still tight enough to hold his torso upright. His head is hanging limp between his arms, he doesn’t have the strength to do something about it. His back is still opened, like in a dream Kakashi wonders if he shouldn’t be healing now. Something sprinkles over his butchered back. Kakashi’s numb mind takes its sweet time to process what the hell it is. It burns, horribly, like a thousand needles are pulling at his mangled flesh. ‘It is salt’ a voice, deceptively cheerful, informs him from somewhere over his head. A horrid screech booms inside his head. It takes a minute, or ten, to realize that it’s him, he’s screaming himself hoarse. The shriek ends with a bloody gurgle as Kakashi’s twitching form shrinks into himself and passes out.

He wakes up momentarily, when his face hits the floor; Kakashi can hear some sort of rattling above him, and as he tries to twist his neck to look at the Devil, a glint of something silver catches his eye. It’s a blood stained scalpel. With bound hands, Kakashi reaches out and grabs it, hiding it inside his trousers. He only manages to push it down the leg of his pants before he passes out again, just as his body is hauled up to the kneeling position.

 

Despite the fact that Kakashi’s slumped, bloodied form is incredibly arousing, Obito knows he can’t go very fast, least his beloved breaks before it’s time. As Kakashi kneels there, freshly healed but still in pain, Obito lays a hand on his forehead and concentrates. Sometimes, physical pain isn’t the worst thing that can happen to a soul. A dark, consuming shadow flickers and grows around Kakashi, settling down over his shoulders, bowing to encompass the whole of his head.

Kakashi opens his eyes to see Obito’s figure blur and disappear. In his stead, a ghostly hand twitches in front of his face, taking a hold. The sharp fingers are cold and smell of stagnant water and putrefaction. He tries to close his eyes again but for some reason he can’t, they are trapped in the depth of that darkness that surrounds him, choking him, sucking away whatever courage he has left. Bile and blood coat his tongue and Kakashi is barely able to contain his revulsion. The smell is more and more overwhelming and no matter how much he wants to shake his head free from those cold fingers, he finds himself more and more trapped.

He must have managed to do it though, because he finds himself opening his eyes after a while. Kakashi wonders where he is. There is a barren wasteland surrounding him and expanding for as long as he can see. His legs seem to be working now and he walks towards the single point of light in the dessert, just as the sands, dark as pitch start to rise around him. He has to run when a wave of blackness threatens to drown him. The point of light becomes smaller at a progressively quicker pace until it’s gone and he’s left scrambling for it, sinking in the horrifying void. There is no sound except for his ragged breathing that resounds in his ears.

He tries to control the anxiety that’s quickly building up but the air seems to be failing, turning to black smog before his very eyes as he gasps and claws at the floor, at least he thinks it’s the floor. Kakashi starts to black out, his thoughts becoming hazy, unconnected. As he’s about to pass out completely, the oppressive dark dissipates. Kakashi takes desperate gulps of air and lays his head on the cobblestone road. Wait, what? He gets up so quickly he becomes dizzy. Kakashi looks around and realizes he’s back in London.

He’s smaller and dirtier and more scared. It suddenly comes all back to him, all those memories he’s been blocking for years from his conscience. He’s ten, and he’s alone and hungry. Then the smiling stranger comes, he should have seen the falseness of the smile back then like he does now but he couldn’t and now he can’t escape this nightmare. He can feel the hits, the unwanted touches, the man bending him over, breaking his arm and pushing, unstopping until he breaks. He can see the room filled with dirty boys just like him, with empty eyes and no hope left. He can see himself becoming the favorite and each and every pull of fingers on his skin, on his parts that are no longer privet. His body breaking, his body betraying him, the shame, so much, so much shame. Hope quenching and disappearing.

Blood, warm, flowing like a river form the neck of that hated man. He’s standing over his fat, shriveling form as the blood runs freely. He’s laughing at his terror, sinking his small thumbs into the man’s eye sockets, smiling as they give in and a pale gelatinous substance washes over them. He’s straddling the man then, willingly for the first time, as he leans in and bites his tongue off and spits it back into his mouth. He watches the man that smiles no longer, die, counting backwards each pathetic breath he takes. He’s softer with the boys, he doesn’t relish on their pain, he makes it quick.

Kakashi can see himself time after time, every man who bent him over, who thought he was defenseless, he can see himself hunting them, taking them down, one after the other. In the end no one comes back to the alley, and he can lay in the ashes dreaming the only warm body he’s ever welcomed.

He feels sick again, but manages to keep the bile inside. Kakashi has spent his life hunting demons, blaming the Devil for all the bad things that have happened to him, that he’s done, when he’s just as bad. A monster. That is what the men, the boys, said about him. A monster, that is what he is. Kakashi’s back at the black dessert. There is a knife in his hand. He holds the small blade over his forearm but can’t bring himself to cut down, then the hellish script on his face illuminates and he’s falling, falling, falling…

 

At some point during the dream, Kakashi’s pissed himself. Obito wrinkles his nose and vanishes the dirt form under his beloved’s legs. Slowly, he releases his beloved from the nightmare, vanishing it with another wave of his hand and waits while pondering. He’s rather surprised Kakashi managed to partially oppose the nightmare. Kakashi opens his eyes with a startled shudder but doesn’t voluntarily change his position, he’s just slumped there, hanging from the chains like a broken puppet, Obito wonders if he’ll fall once he takes the chains off. Obito walks up to him then, caressing the unmarred part of his skin with one finger and then taking a hold of his chin to raise his head. The look in Kakashi’s eyes, make him take pause. But not for long. Obito grips the handle of the cat harder, and grits his teeth. He should stop, Obito knows. He recognizes that tortured look in Kakashi’s perfect, blood red eyes. Only someone who has lost everything understands, but he’s never been good with boundaries and he can’t help himself. Deep down, he only wants to make Kakashi as broken as he is.

 

Kakashi springs back to life when the tails lick his skin, they don’t break the skin, not the first time at least, but his cold sweat sweeps over the rashes and makes the stings worse. He tries to count, like before, to take his mind off things. This time it doesn’t work. He loses count at five when the small barbs embed on the coarse leader rip his back to shreds. His head bobs with every hit, back and forth, back and forth, Kakashi can see whatever remains of his sanity vanishing in the edges of his conscience. He doesn’t feel the hits or the chains anymore, he doesn’t know how long it’s been. Kakashi feels like he’s floating in a sea of pain that’s devoid of everything but suffering, just like him. His eyes roll in their socks and everything he knows then, is darkness.

At some time, the torture has stopped and he’s alone, lying on a pool of his own blood. Something hard is poking his thigh, but he’s too weak or uncaring to do something about it. The tattered, soaked remains of his pants cling to his body. The upper part of them is dry and stiff, whereas the lower is still wet and sticky. Kakashi tries to get up then, once, twice, smearing the blood as he goes, falling on his face. He feels like he’s breaking inside, as if all the pain form before hadn’t truly mattered, as if only he understood true suffering. This pain, the shame, the sense of humiliation is too much. Far too much. But there are no tears left to be shed, or perhaps his nature, what he’s turned into doesn’t have the disposition for tears. And there is nothing peaceful either, no consolation. He almost wishes for the scent of flowers, for a sweet aftertaste in his mouth promising eternal sleep. But there is no poison here excluding his own thoughts and in his hand, there is only a blade. Rolling to his side, Kakashi unglues the small scalpel from his inner thigh and lets it splash to his side.

Obito is nowhere to be found. He wonders for a moment, but then comes to the conclusion that the devil must have lost interest in him. He woke up alone and he’s spent some time waiting, but no one has come. It’s better not to wait then, Kakashi decides. With a newfound strength he didn’t know he still owned, he manages to hold himself upright in shaky arms.

He kneels down and draws the symbols in his blood, thankfully, he’s spilled more than enough. Kakashi’s never truly used this type of circle, but the runes are familiar and he only has to reposition them a little. He even improvises a little with the decorative design. He shouldn’t lose time like this but it’s more like a compulsion than anything. When he finishes, Kakashi doesn’t stop to admire his handiwork, instead, undresses and steps into the circle, brandishing the scalpel he had previously taken. Knowing himself untouchable then, he waits.

It must be the most perverse part of him the one making the decisions now, because he finds great pleasure in counting the seconds until Obito comes back. He wants to see his face when the realization that he’s lost him forever dawns on him.

Kakashi’s lost in thought, smiling like a maniac when the Devil makes his appearance at last. Only his horrified yell distracts the former hunter from his daydreaming. Then, from behind the seal, Kakashi produces the scalpel with painful slowness and looks at Obito “I won’t apologize anymore” he says with an oddly gleeful voice and slides the blade across his neck.

 

Obito doesn’t react for a moment, for that moment he believes his eyes are deceiving him, but the warm blood in his cheek cannot be a lie and he finally manages to choke out a scream when Kakashi falls at his feet. He tries to reach him but he’s managed to fall within the goddamned circle so Obito has no choice but to stand there, watching as every heartbeat pumps more of that precious blood onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r&r pls


End file.
